


Memories of a Love Found

by softbels



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Accidents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mellivia December, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbels/pseuds/softbels
Summary: Mellie and Olivia finally got their happily ever after, or they think they did... In their wedding day an accident happens, leaving Mellie in a delicate situation and Olivia devastated. The story of what happens to them is told betwen flashbacks of their love story and how they got together.I started writing this story a long time ago and deleted. Now, I am reposting and finishing it. My user was srslymellie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know y'all probably have read chapter 1-13 already since it's a repost, but it's been a while, so I recommend to start from the beggining again.  
> \- I had deleted this for personal reasons, which I regret, but I promise I will finish it this time.  
> \- It will have 18 chapters.  
> \- English is not my first language, so I probably made some mistakes, but I think y'all will be able to understand it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now the notes regarding the story itself:  
> \- It intercalates past (the memories) and present (the wedding, the accident, the hospital scenes.)  
> -it's a compile of Olivia's memories about their love story.  
> \- the first memory is set after ep 5x12 but before ep 5x13. Everything that happened after ep 5x12 does NOT happen in this story.

Olivia has never been as happy about something as she was about this day. It was her wedding day and everything was perfect. She and Mellie had decided on a small wedding, with only the people that really cared about them and supported their love. They would probably do a bigger ceremony and invite all the powerful people in the world later, after all Mellie was the President of the USA, but today it was all about the two of them and their love for each other.

  
They had decided to do the ceremony in a really cute and small venue not far from D.C. The place looked magic. The tables and chairs had a light blue tissue in it; the table arrangement was a miniature of the two women kissing; on the altar there was an arch where they would be under and the place was full of lilies, Mellie's favorite flowers. All the guests were already there, they had only invited their families and some close friends, not more than 50 people. Quinn was Mellie's maid of honor and Huck was Liv's. (Yes, she knew he was a man, but he was so supportive of them and her best friend, so none of them cared.)

 

Olivia was already there too, she was wearing a white lacy dress, her hair was up, and she was barely using make up. All very simple, as the two of them has decided. The only person that wasn't there was Mellie, and Olivia was kind of worried. She had called her soon-to-be wife a couple of times, but she didn't answered. The last time they spoke, more than an hour ago, Mellie said she was in her way to the wedding, but it didn't take that long to get there.

  
At the same time she picked her phone to call Mellie again, a man entered the place, it was one of Mellie's securities and he had looked serious. It made Olivia feel sick to her stomach. Her gut was telling her that something was really wrong.

  
"Ms. Pope, we are sorry to inform, but there was an accident. Mellie's car on her way here was crashed. The driver died immediately. The president got seriously injuries too, but is alive. She is in surgery right now. The securities that were with her are fine." Olivia couldn't even hear what the man was saying after he said the word "accident". She was crying so much, the love of her life was dying. The day that was supposed to be the happiest of their life could be the worst.

  
Olivia asked what hospital Mellie was taken and immediately ran there. She didn't have time and patience to inform the guests, so Huck, who was close to her and heard the conversation, informed them. First, he told Quinn to go to the hospital with Liv; she probably was too shaken up to drive.

  
The hospital was far from the venue. Of course they took the president to the best hospital in the city, not the closest. Also, for some reason the traffic was bottled. So in the way there, that for Liv was taking forever, she started thinking about her story with Mellie.

 

* * *

  
The first thing that came to Liv's mind wasn't the first time they've met in Fitz's campaign, it was one random time after the two of them had broken up with him. She was working at Mellie's presidential campaign and she remember thinking about how crazy it was that they've known each other for so long but didn't really knew each other.

  
Could she blame Mellie? Olivia was her husband's mistresses for quite a while. It was more than normal in this sexist world for them to hate one another forever. That was one of the reasons she had accepted to work in Mellie's campaign: the feeling that the soon-to-be president had let go of their past. Of course it was for a greater good: politics, but it was also a chance to know the woman that had always intrigued her.

  
Melody Margaret Grant was a piece of work. She was the strongest and smartest women Olivia knew, a political animal, addicted to power and iced inside. Or that was what she let people think.

  
They were at Liv's living room drinking wine after a hard day of work. The numbers were not good for Mellie, Susan was winning and would probably be the republican candidate. Both women were upset, they knew Susan was good, but Mellie was better.

  
There was a moment of silence and then Olivia asked: "Why did you choose me?"

  
"Chose you for what?" she could not understand what Olivia was talking about.

  
"For running your campaign. After all I did to you."

  
"Because you are good. You are the best at what you do. I thought that if you could manage to put that incompetent husband of mine there, you could put me." Before Liv could say anything, Mellie added "Why did you accept?"

  
"For the same reason. You are also good; I believe you will make a great president." But she didn't sound convincing.

  
"Are you sure it was just it?" Mellie asked, getting really close to Liv. They could feel each other breath.

  
Olivia was ready to say yes, even knowing it was a lie, but could not think straight having those big and bright blue eyes so close to her. Then she decided to tell the truth.

  
"No, it wasn't the only reason. I also wanted to get to know you better"

  
"And why is that, Liv?" Mellie said with a whisper.

  
"You know why."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Moments like this one were not unusual for Mellie and Olivia. They kept having super close moments, but moving away and never talking about it again. Part of the reason was because none of them knew what it meant and the other part was because against all expectations, the two women were really becoming friends. They did not want to ruin it.

At first, they both thought it would be just a professional relationship, but almost every time they had a stressful day, they went out to drink, until it became a common thing.

They had learned to let their past behind and with time; they found joy in the other company. They could be themselves when they were alone. They got each other and shared secrets that no one else knew.

* * *

 

  
Olivia had found out that Mellie was not the woman she thought she was. She was not always so strong and forceful. She was really broken and messed up on the inside. The difference between her and most people is that she was really good at hiding it. But she didn't have to hide it from Olivia, not anymore.

One day, Mellie was at Olivia's house, doing some work for the campaign and her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and ignored it, but it continued to ring, so she had to pick it up. It was her sister, Harmony.

“What do you want, Harmony?”

“First of all, you are running for president and didn’t tell me? Do you think you can win without the support of your family?”

“Did you call me just to complain or do you have anything important to say?” Mellie rolled her eyes.

“Won’t you even answer my question? You always thought you were better than the rest of the family, didn’t you? But it’s alright; I didn’t call to talk about your campaign. I called to say that our dad is in the hospital. I know you don’t like him or me or anyone in our family, but he is your father too, so I thought I should inform you.”

“WHAT? Where is he? Is he alright? What happened to him?” Mellie started to cry, just a little bit. Harmony probably wouldn’t notice over the phone, but Olivia saw it.

“You know he is an alcoholic and his situation is not good. He has been suffering for a long time now, but this time is different. He needs a liver transplant or he won’t survive.”

“Did you find a donor yet?”

“That’s the thing, my blood type isn’t the same as his and we don’t have anyone available in the system right now. His situation is critical, so I don’t know if he can wait.”

“What is his blood type?”

“A+. Why?”

God, it was the same as Mellie’s. “Nothing. I will have to call you back.”

As soon as Harmony hung up Mellie started to really cry. Olivia had never seen her like this. Of course there was the time she told Olivia about Big Jerry raping her, but back then she was still married to Fitz and they were not friends. Right now she was letting herself be vulnerable around Liv because they trusted each other

  
So Olivia tried to be supportive and hugged her really tight and asked her what happened and Mellie told her everything.

“Can you believe that of all people, I have the same blood type as him?”

“Well, Mel, he is your father, is not that uncommon.”

“Yeah, I know. But he never liked me very much. He left my mom when I was little and totally forgot about me. No. If I am being honest, he did remember about me when he needed something or when he wanted to point out how I am a disappointment.”

Olivia gave Mellie a sympathetic look and she continued to talk.

“You know, right after he left, I asked my mom to take me to see him and she told me she didn’t know if he would like to see me. When I asked why, she told me he had a new family now and he was busy. I was devastated. I could not understand why he would leave us.” What Mellie said broke Olivia’s heart. “Anyway, one day, he finally showed up at my house, I was so happy to see him, but it didn't last long. He was there to tell me how disappointment he was about my grades. I always got straight As, but when he left I got really sad and started to fail. I got Bs and Cs, which is not so bad, but Harmony was getting As, of course, so he was there to tell me that his favorite daughter was better than me. I was just a kid, but I promised him it would never happen again and it didn't. That's why I am know-it-all Mellie. And that is just one time, it continue to happen my whole life."

“Mellie, I am so sorry. I mean, I knew a thing or two about your relationship, but I had no idea it was that bad.”

“I was used to it, but now I feel the need to donate part of a vital organ of mine to him. Why?”

“Because you are better than him, Mel. You are a good person.”

“Do you think I should do this?”

“It’s not my decision to make, it’s yours, but I will support you no matter what you decide.”

Mellie doesn’t know exactly why, but her heart melted with Olivia’s words. She started smiling really big and said “If a year ago someone told me that we would be friends, I would think that person was crazy, but look at us now, all supportive of each other.”

“I would to, but I really like the place we are right now.” They hugged each other again and then Olivia said “So, do you need some time to think about what you will do? Do you want some space?”

“No. I already decided. I want to help him. He does not deserve it, but I could not live with myself if I did not do it. I just need to figure out how to do it while running for president.”

“This happens to be my specialty. Don’t worry, I will handle everything. You just need to tell your family you are doing it and that they have to transfer him to a D.C. hospital.”

* * *

 

The day had come and everything was ready, just as Olivia promised. She told people Mellie had to go to some emergency trip, and of course everyone believed. Mellie called Harmony and told her that she would donate part of her liver, as long as she didn’t have to talk to her father or anyone in the family. At first, they thought it was outrageous that she didn’t want to talk to them, if she didn’t like them why would she do this? But in the end, they agreed.

Olivia had managed to handle everything without anyone knowing. The floor where they would do the surgery was closed just for them and there was no press around. She had to pay a lot of people to make this happen, but Mellie was worth it. Olivia believed that she would make a great president and their opponents could not see Mellie vulnerable. She also had to admit that she was worried about the woman. Probably more than she should.

Olivia was there the whole time. They did it over the night, so it was calmer and she didn’t even sleep. When the surgery ended, she ran to Mellie’s room and wait for her to wake up.

“Hey… You are here.”

“Yes, of course. I was worried about you. Are you okay? Feeling any pain?”

“My belly hurts, but I think that is normal. I will be fine.”

“I will call the doctor so he can check on you.” She left the room.

“Liv, wait”

“What?” She turned around.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I know it is not your job”

“There’s no need to thank me, Mel. We are friends.” Liv said, going to call someone.

* * *

 

  
Mellie had to stay a few days at hospital for observation and Olivia slept there every day. Then, when she got discharged, Liv offered to take care of her and slept at her home.

Liv had not been at Mellie’s place a lot of times, they usually spend time at her place or at OPA, but she thought Mellie would be more comfortable at her own home and she really needed it right now.

"The hospital called, said your father was released. Do you want me to call Harmony to ask if he is fine?"

"No, I asked her to text me with updates when we made our agreement. What I want you to do right now is to sit here with me and rest."

"I can't, I have a lot of work to do."

"Liv, you are really tired. I can see it, just relax and do your work later."

Olivia gasped. When did Mellie learned to read her so well? "Ok. I think I can sit for just a moment"

They watched a cheesy Nicholas Sparks movie until Liv slept in Mellie's arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed after the surgery. Mellie and his father recovered completely, and hopefully Mellie would never have to do anything for him again. But she had to admit that at least one good thing had happened from that experience: she and Olivia got even closer. Liv had slept every day at her house for more than a week. Being more specific the two women slept in the same bed and cuddled. It felt good.

* * *

 

There was Liv thinking about their love story and the hospital is part of one of the first things that come to her mind. The memory and the present were years apart, but she remember feeling the same thing when she was there the last time: useless. She just hoped everything would work out perfectly again.

She arrived there demanding for some information. She was screaming and crying so much that the doctors asked her to sit and try to calm down before they answered anything.

"I can't calm down. I don't want to calm down. Don't you get it? It is the life of love of my life that is in risk" she said, sobbing. "Can't you just tell me how she is?"

"She is in a very delicate situation, Ms. Pope, we are sorry, but she may not survive."

"Are you kidding me? How the fuck did this happened to her?"

"We don't know exactly, you will have to ask the police. All we know is that she got here with very serious injuries. She is in surgery and all of our best doctors are taking care of her. We will give you more updates as soon as the surgery ends." Olivia could not believe in the words that come out from that doctor’s mouth. She was devastated. She didn't even look like Olivia Pope. She just seated there and continued to cry with her arms around her legs.

* * *

 

Since Liv left Mellie's apartment, she called her every other hour. She was overprotective of her friend and wanted to spend every second next to her to make sure she was ok, but she couldn't. That night Mellie had an interview to give and they agreed that she should do this alone. They had prepared a lot and Mellie was ready. She didn't do a public appearance in weeks and was starting to get behind in the race. Tonight was her chance to improve and it was Olivia's job to let her do it. Knowing that it was the right thing to do didn't make Olivia less worried. What if she said something and people realized she was lying about where she was these last weeks? Liv's mind was playing tricks with her, so she decided to go out and drink to relax.

"Olivia? What the fuck are you doing here??"

"It's nice to see you too, Alex."

"You know I am glad to see you, Liv. It's just that I haven't seen you in years. Since you joined the Grant campaign."

"I know and I am sorry."

"So... What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I am just here to drink."

"Don't lie to me. You have plenty of more sophisticated bars to go. I will ask you again, what do you want?"

"You." Olivia said with desire in her eyes. She got close to the woman and almost kissed her.

"Stop playing games with me."

"I am not playing any games. I just really missed you."

Alex was about to say everything that she kept to herself for years. About how Olivia left her and broke her heart, but instead she just kissed her. "God... I missed you too."

The women stayed there kissing for a moment and then went to Olivia's place.

* * *

 

The elevator was taking too long to get to Olivia's floor and they couldn't wait. They started taking their clothes off, Alex kissing Liv's neck.

"What is going on here?" The two women were interrupted. Mellie was standing there with a shook face. Of all days, she chose this one to appear in Liv's apartment with no warning.

"I can explain..." Liv said after what felt a million years.

"I think it's all very clear. I will let the two of you alone. If you excuse me..." Mellie said point out to the elevator.

They stepped out and Mellie got in. But not before saying "I can't believe it." It was more like a whisper, but Olivia heard it. She thought about running there and explaining everything, but what was there to explain? Mellie wasn’t just a friend. If she beat Ross and Doyle, she would run for president as a republican candidate. It was way too complicated.

"Hey, Liv? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just... I don't know."

"It's not that bad. We weren't doing anything wrong. Come here" So they continue what they were doing.

* * *

 

The next morning Liv tried to call Mellie to see how the interview went. Of course she had watched it already, but she wanted to know the woman's opinion. Mellie didn't answer. Alex, that was still there, watched the whole scene, noticing the disappointment in Olivia's face.

"So, what is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Liv. Are you in love with her?"

"Of course not!" Olivia could barely make the words come out of her mouth.

"You can't fool me. You are afraid because she found out about your sexuality. You can't be possibly be afraid of losing your job, you are Olivia Pope, there's no one better than you at what you do, so you must be afraid of losing her. You are in love, Liv."

Olivia said nothing. This woman had to be crazy, right? But why it didn't feel crazy at all?

"It hurts me that you are in love with someone else, but it's not like I was waiting for you to come back after all these years and say you still loved me. I was trying to understand why you finally show up at the bar last night and I get it now, you were trying to forget her."

"It is just a random bar, Alex. It was a coincidence."

"It is the bar we met and you know I go there every Thursday." When Olivia didn't answer (again), Alex just said "I am going to go now. Take care, Liv."

* * *

 

Four days had passed since the incident and Mellie was not talking to Olivia. Well, they talked about work, but that was it. No drinking after work, no talking about what happened.

"The results of the last polls came in..."

"Weren't you going tell me? That you are gay?"

"I am not gay, I am bisexual."

"If I have found out another time, I wouldn't care. I am not homophobic, you know, it doesn't bother me that you are into girls. It bothers me that we are friends and you didn't tell me. We spend all those nights together and..."

"And what, Mellie? You wanted me to just say "Hey, I like girls"? That's not how it works and I wasn't sure about you not being homophobic."

"What makes you think I am homophobic?"

"You are republican, just to start with it. I know it's just a stereotype, but I had to be sure before I told you. Our friendship it's new and good, but it's vulnerable. Also, the subject never came up."

"I guess you are right. I am sorry. It's none of my business who you sleep with anyway." They shared a genuine smile. "So, who is she? She is beautiful."

Alex really was beautiful. She was latina, brown hair and green eyes. She was tall and really liked to use jackets, leather pants and boots. She and Olivia had a lot in common, despite appearances. They met a year or two after finishing college. Liv had a really rough day at work, so she went to a bar far from her home and work. She didn't want anyone she knew to see her there. The night ended with her having sex at the back seat of Alex's car. She went to that same bar every Thursday for two months until she and Alex started dating. They dated for almost two years, but she wasn't going to tell Mellie that.

"She is just a person I met at a bar. Nothing serious."

"You two seemed to _really_ know each other when I saw you."

"That's called casual sex, Mellie. You should do it too." They both laughed and the incident was forgotten.

* * *

 

As everything got back to normal, Mellie went to Olivia's place after work. They were drinking while watching the news, until Mellie got up, turned the music on and started dancing.

"So are we dancing now?" Liv asked, laughing.

"Yes, we are danciiiing." Mellie pull Olivia of the couch to join her. They listened to Like A Virgin, Dancing Queen, Night Fever, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Greace, Single Ladies, Celebration, Girl Gone Wild and Wannabe until Make You Feel My Love - Adele started playing. They got close to each other, slow dancing. Their forehead and nose touching, their mouth three inches of each other. They were about to kiss and Mellie's phone started ringing.

"It's Fitz..." she said and left the room, minutes later she came back "He said Teddy is crying and calling for me. I have to go."

Olivia could not stop thinking about Mellie being so close to her, about all the times they almost kissed, all the times they said something provocative to the other without even thinking. She thought about what Alex said to her a few days ago. It all made sense now. She left her home and drove all the way to Alex's house.

* * *

 

"Liv? What are you doing here so late?" It was 3 A.M

"You were right. I am in love with Mellie Grant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in italic is Mellie's accident.

Mellie was lying about the phone call. It wasn’t Fitz calling about their son; it was her staff calling to confirm her agenda for the next day. It was late, she knew, but those people had crazy work hours and tonight, she was glad they did.

She knew what was going to happen if she stayed there and it was too much for her to handle. She wasn’t going to lie and say that she hadn’t had dreams about it and sometimes she wished she let it happen, but she couldn’t. Olivia was her ex-husband ex-mistress’s; it was already strange enough that the woman was managing her campaign. She had allowed herself to be friends with Olivia and she actually liked the woman a lot, but lovers? Mellie was going to be the next president of the United States, for God sakes, she could never let it happen.

* * *

 

“So you had to come here at 3 a.m. to tell me this? Couldn’t you wait until tomorrow or I don’t know, at least call me first?” Olivia didn’t say anything; she just stands there looking at Alex in a way that the woman never saw before. “Ok… Since you are already here, come inside”

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It looks like this woman is really messing with your head. I never saw you like this.”

“She is. I can’t help it; she is just so beautiful. She has these big blue eyes that you can get lost just looking at her and her smile, I swear it lights up my day. When something is going bad, she just smiles at me and everything gets better…”

“And when exactly did you realize it? Because I told you this not so long ago and you told me I was crazy”

Olivia continued to talk like Alex wasn’t there “… And it’s not just it; she is also the smartest person I’ve known. Sometimes I think she is even smarter than me. She is going to be the next president…” There was pain in her eyes, the same eyes that seconds ago were filled with passion, like she had just realized something.

“Olivia?” Alex was trying to get her attention, but she was lost in her own thoughts. “Olivia? What happened?”

“Mellie is going to be the next president of the United States.”

“We don’t know that yet.”

“Of course we do. Mellie is brilliant, and she is going to win.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Of course it is, Mellie is republican and I was her husband mistress.” Liv took a deep breath “It can never happen.”

“Maybe you aren’t in love with her, maybe you just think that because of what I said, but it’s going to pass soon.”

“Do I look like someone that would knock at your door at 3 am if I wasn’t sure?”

“No, you don’t.”

“I was trying to let it go, ignoring all the signs, but after tonight I couldn’t.”

“What happened?”

“Well, after she saw you and I, she started acting strange, avoiding me, but we finally talked and she was ok with me being bisexual, so we went to my place like we do almost every night. We usually just drink wine, watch the news, talk about work, but tonight she wanted to dance, so we danced until a slow song started playing and we almost kissed.”

“Why didn’t you? It isn’t like you to not kiss the girl. In fact, the entire situation doesn’t sound a lot like you.”

“Her phone rang and she left.” Olivia looked sad. “I know it isn’t like me. I am confident and I always get what I want. I am usually the one making people cry, but this isn’t like everyone else, this is Mellie we are talking about.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean by nothing?”

“I have to be reasonable, the two of us could never be together, is too complicated. I could list all of them, but the most important one is that she isn’t gay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.”

* * *

 

Oh, only if she knew how gay Mellie really was.

She missed the time that this was her only concern. Now, she was concerned about Mellie’s life. Quinn went after the officer that was responsible for Mel’s case, Olivia was too shaken to look for him, so Quinn found him and they went to see the woman.

_Mellie looked at the mirror one last time. She wanted to be perfect to Olivia and she was. She was wearing a long dress with a long trim; it was tight at the top and dropped at the bottom, with a scoop in her back. She made a braid and she was using a crystal floral headband. Her makeup was really soft, except for her red lipstick. She was stunning._

 

_“Ready to go, Madam President?”_

 

_“Just give me a minute.”_

 

_It appeared to be the perfect day, not even the lack of privacy that always bothered her could ruin the day. At least that was what she thought, but she was wrong._

 

_Mellie was in the car thinking about Olivia and their perfect day when a drunken man across the road hit a tree and the tree hit Mellie’s car. She was surrounded by two cars but only hers was crashed._

Olivia was devastated hearing the officer tell her what happened. It was a simply accident, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was the most powerful woman in the free world. It wasn’t someone trying to kill the president. It was an accident that could have happened with anyone.

“Liv, are you ok?”

“Yeah… Is just that I was ready to hear that this was an attempted of murder and we would be gladiators and I would have something to do, I would be useful, but it was just a random accident. A drunken person ruined my happy day and I can’t do anything.”

“You don’t always have to save the world, Liv. You can just hold her hand and wait for her to wake up when she is out of surgery.”

“What if she doesn’t go out of surgery?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia had a meeting with Mellie the following afternoon. The first one since she was aware of her feelings for the woman. In fact, it was a meeting with all the people from OPA and they would talk about the campaign, things they could do to increase the numbers on the polls. Normal stuff, but for Olivia, it was a lot more than this and she wasn’t sure she could hide her feelings.

It was already bad enough that Mellie knew she was into girls, but knowing she was into one woman in specific and that the woman was her? It would be a disaster.

She imagined all the possible scenarios that could happen today and she had convinced herself not to make eye contact and only talk about business, so everything would be fine. At least, she wished.

* * *

 

As soon as the meeting ended, Olivia said she had something to do and went to get the elevator. Mellie thought something was different with Liv, like she didn’t want to talk to her. They had barely spoken a word that wasn’t work related and it made her worried.

Mel followed Olivia as she left, so they could talk in private. “Liv… wait.”

She thought she had everything under control, that this day went well, but Mellie couldn’t let her alone, could she? “Hey, Mel!”

“Is something wrong?”

“No. I’m just in a hurry. Why?”

“You barely talked to me today… You are not even looking at me when I talk.” The ton of her voice sounded like her heart was breaking.

“Mellie, I…” Liv finally looked at her and God, she was stunning. She was wearing a blue suit, which highlighted her blue eyes. “I really have to go.”

“When you are done doing whatever you have to do, you call me? I was thinking we could order some food.”

What was Liv supposed to say? No? Mellie was already thinking that something was wrong between them. “Ok, I’ll call you.”

* * *

 

Mellie went back to get her purse and leave, not very satisfied with her conversation with Liv, but Quinn stopped her in the way.

“What’s going on between you and Liv?”

Mellie liked this about Quinn: she was always direct, most people didn’t have the courage; but sometimes she asked things that shouldn’t be asked. Like now.

“Nothing is going on. What do you mean by that?”

“You are always sharing looks, laughing and talking about things only the two of you can understand. Today you barely spoke a word, so something must be going on.”

“No, nothing is going on.” Mellie said, but not with a lot of conviction. She was thinking about how the two of them act around each other. She was sure no one noticed these things, but it looked like Quinn did.

“Did you two fight? Did someone tell the other about their feelings?”

“No. What? No!” What the hell was Quinn talking about?

“Oh my god! I was just kidding, but I was right!”

“What are you talking about? What feelings? You are making no sense.”

“Don’t you realize how Liv acts around you? How when you two are talking there’s nothing else in the world? Don’t you talk to her starring at her lips on purpose? The two of you can talk about a supermarket list and it will look like you are flirting.”

Mellie just kept looking at her, shocked. This could not be happening. She couldn’t be falling for a woman. Not again. Quinn was just being crazy.

“Do you hear yourself when you talk? Because you are making no sense.”

“The way you are reacting… It doesn’t look like it.”

It’s not that Mellie had never thought about her and Liv being together. She had. A lot. Is just that it was some unrealistic idea. She never thought it could happen or that someone would think of them as a couple. Why would Quinn think that? Why would anyone think that?

* * *

 

“I’m here!” Mellie said entering Liv’s apartment. Olivia got her the keys because they spent most of their time there working and sometimes traffic or work would delay her and Mellie had to stand there waiting in the hall. It was a logical decision, but now, for Liv, it looked like they were domestic girlfriends.

Mellie bought Chinese food and Liv went to get the wine. They both sat on the couch to watch the news.

“So… what did you have to do today?”

“Just some boring work stuff. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“I am not worried, I just don’t like when you lie to me.”

“Mel, I am not lying. Where did you get this from?”

“Liv, it’s me. I know you. I know when you are lying.”

“Let’s not talk about it, ok?”

“Liv…”

“Please, Mellie.”

“Ok, but if you need anything I’m here. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know. Thank you.”

The rest of the night went well. Liv finally relaxed and enjoyed Mellie’s company like before. They laughed and teased each other out. They were good friends and Liv knew she had to let it this way.

* * *

 

Quinn was just finishing dinner when her phone started ringing. It was Mellie Grant. Why would Mellie call her?

“Hello?”

“Hey Quinn”

“Did anything happen? You don’t usually call me. No. You never called me.”

“Yeah, I know we aren’t exactly friends, but I need to ask you for a favor.”

“Shoot!” It must be really important for Mellie to call her like this, so she didn't even think about hesitating.

“Something is definitely wrong with Liv and she won’t talk to me. Could you go check on her?”

“If she doesn’t want to talk to you, I doubt she will talk to me, but I can try. Of course!”

* * *

 

“Hey, can we talk?” Quinn said as soon as Liv arrived at OPA.

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing, really. It’s just that you were acting weird yesterday. Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, Quinn.” Liv rolled her eyes.

“Is it something with Mellie? Are you having trouble in paradise?”

“I already said everything is fine.” Liv said a little nervous.

“I am just trying to help. You look sad. Mellie is worried.”

“Mellie? What did she tell you?”

“She just said that you wouldn’t talk to her.”

“I- Quinn, I am in love with her.”

“Oh, I know. It’s pretty obvious.”

“It is?”

“Yes… but it sounds like it wasn’t for you until days ago. So tell me what happened.”

“I don’t really know. It can’t happen anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Quinn, I can’t believe you are even asking me this. I was her husband mistress. There’s too much history between us. Also, she is straight.”

“That’s not how love works. The history between you two doesn’t matter and it doesn’t matter how complicated it is. You can't choose who you love.”

“Of course it matters, Quinn. What do you think the country would think about us?”

“Ok… Maybe they wouldn’t understand so easily, but for Mellie, it doesn’t matter. You could get through this together. Mellie loves you.”

“What? Did she say anything to you?”

“No, but I know things.”

“Since when you are this love expert?”

“I am not an expert; I just recognize love when I see it. You two think you are keeping some kind of secret, but you are not.” Liv laughed, nervously. “And since when you are this insecure about your feelings? Never saw you act like this.”

“I know, right? I don’t know what is happening with me either.” Maybe it was because Liv had never loved anyone like this.

* * *

 

Besides what Quinn told Liv, she wasn’t so sure about Mellie’s feelings for her and she didn’t want to risk losing her, so she didn’t say anything. It was almost killing her, but she knew it was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed after the day Olivia found out about her feelings for Mellie and everything went back to normal. Of course Liv’s feelings hadn’t disappeared, but now she knew how to control them and she could act normal around the woman she loved. Well, almost.

* * *

 

A week ago, Sally Langston called to schedule an interview with Mellie. Everyone knew that she probably had something planned to ruin Mellie’s campaign, but they also knew they could not say no.

Liv asked Quinn and Marcus to prepare Mellie to what Sally might ask her and when the day came, she was more than ready.

* * *

 

Mellie was in the backstage of The Liberty Report waiting for her turn. They announced that she should be on stage in 5 minutes and she called Liv to wish her good luck.

“Liv?”

“Hey, Mel. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice before I get on the stage.”

“Good luck then, I am sure you will be fine. We are all here watching.”

“Tell me again.”

“You will be fine. You are prepared for this.”

“Thank you.” Someone yelled that Mellie was entering live in 2 minutes. “I have to go now. I will go straight to OPA when I am done here.”

* * *

 

The interview was going fine, they were now talking for almost 10 minutes and Mellie manage to escape all of Sally’s trick questions. The soon-to-be president was confident she could handle anything the woman asked, until she said:

“We know that you are republican, but have some opinions that go against the party. You are divorced, you agree with abortion being legal and you are all for independent woman. So I’d like to know your thoughts on the gay community.”

Mellie knew the woman would probably ask her this, she was prepared to say that she didn’t agree that she was against the party; they had some divergent opinions, but she believed that she stand with them in most subjects. She would say that regard the LGBT community, she wouldn’t encourage this kind of behave, but she wasn’t going to judge it either.

Then she remembered about Olivia, her best friend (and maybe more than it), being bisexual. She remembered about her personal experience with woman. She was sick of hiding. Sick of telling things that she didn’t agree just because she wanted to please people.

Sally was right; she was now a divorced and independent woman, so why did she feel like a shadow of her ex-husband? Why did she feel she could never be her own person?

“I believe that it isn’t my place to decide who people should love and if it makes me a democrat, then so be it, I don’t care. Love is a beautiful thing, I doesn’t matter the gender.”

Mellie felt like she should feel some kind of guilty or shame, but she just felt relieved. She knew that when she got to the OPA all of them would be crazy and making planes of how to control the damage and that later she would probably regret what she said, but right now she was enjoying the moment.

* * *

 

As Mel told Liv, she went to OPA after the interview. She hadn’t even got in the conference room and Quinn and Marcus were already telling her about the updates.

“The president of the republican party called. He is not very satisfied with what you said. In fact, he is furious. He wants you out of the race, but I think we can talk to him and try to convince him otherwise.”

“The internet blown up! There are some conservative people that are really mad, but most people are really happy. They even created a hash tag: #MellieForPresident.”

They were both talking at the same time, so Mellie could only understand parts of it.

“Stop! No one can understand what you two are saying.” Olivia sounded mad. “Mel, I need to talk to you in private.” They went to her office.

* * *

 

As soon as Liv closed the door behind them, Mellie said “Do you think I can lose because of what I said?”

“Let’s not talk about the race for now, ok?” She sat on the couch. “I wanted to thank you. I know you only said that because of me.”

“Are you mad?”

“No, I am not mad; I couldn’t get mad at you for wanting to protect me.” Her eyes were shining with affection.

“Liv… I thought about you when I said what I said, but that wasn’t the only reason. I also thought about myself.”

“About yourself? What do you mean by that?” Olivia could barely put the words together.

“First of all, I think I should stand by what I believe. I am sick of doing or telling things just to please other people. People should vote for me for who I am.”

“Mellie, you worked really hard to be where you are; now it’s not the time to change your political views. Republicans won’t elect you this way.”

“Don’t you think I know this? I know this, Liv. I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Olivia gave her a sympathetic look. “And I am not done talking. I also said that because I’ve been with girls before. It was nothing serious, just a phase, but how can I say I don’t support the gay community if I’ve been with girls?”

“What?” Mellie had to be kidding. “What did you just say?”

“I’ve dated girls in the past. Is it that so hard to imagine?”

“No. That’s not it. Is just… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Like you didn’t tell me you are bisexual?”

“I am not the one running for president.”

“I guess… I guess I never told you because I was ashamed of myself.”

“You have no reason to be ashamed.”

“I know that and I never think anyone is any less of a person for being gay, but it’s a whole different story when I think about myself.”

“And why is that?”

“I am a republican woman, a family woman, mother of three kids.” She made a sad face as she remembered Jerry died. “Well, two kids.” She took a deep breath. “Everything I stand for goes against it.”

“We both know that’s not everything you are. You are more than this, Mel. Besides, you dated girls before politics, right?”

“Yeah. It was in college. I was just having fun, and then I met Fitz, we started dating and you know I only lived for him. I wasn’t my own person anymore.”

“Don’t say that…”

“Anyway, it was just a phase. A teenager having fun and not thinking about the consequences. You don’t have to worry about it. It’s not like someone is going to leak pictures or anything.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Do you still want to win this thing? The presidency as a republican candidate, I mean.”

“More than anything.”

“So, you have to tell Huck the names of the girls you hook up so he can contact them and make sure they won’t tell anything and I will schedule some interviews for you. You have to win the conservatives again, ok? So you can’t say things like what you said today. No improvise.”

“That’s easy. I’ve been doing it my whole life.”

* * *

 

The week passed as a blur. The members of OPA spend it preparing Mellie for the interviews and all Mellie did was give interviews. Her numbers were getting better. She was starting to believe she could win this.

“Your numbers are increasing, which is good, but you are still behind Susan Ross. The interviews aren’t enough, we have to do something.” It was Quinn talking.

“Maybe you should start dating someone.” Marcus said. Quinn and Liv shared looks. “A man.”

“Of course if I started dating it would be a man. Why do you think otherwise?” Mellie was kind of nervous.

“I know that, but after what you said about the gay community people started talking.”

“Talking about what? Why didn’t anyone tell me that?”

“Because it’s not important. Just some people online, but not a lot of them.” Liv interrupted.

“I think that if people think I am gay, I should be informed.”

“But would you accept dating some man just for the press?” Liv couldn’t hide the jealous in her voice.

“I am going to considered it.”

“No. I think we can do other things before you have to do this.” She paused for a second, thinking about solutions. “You could be seen with your kids. You could go to a park with Teddy and go shopping with Karen when she has a break from school, get some ice cream.”

“I don’t like using my children like this.”

“You know I wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t necessary.”

“Ok. I will talk to Fitz about Teddy and I can ask Karen if she would be willing to do it for me.”

* * *

 

The other day Liv hadn’t anything schedule to do with Mellie, so she was thinking they wouldn’t see each other, until Mellie called.

“I talked to Fitz and he said that as long as Teddy is having fun, I can take him to the park.”

“That’s good. I didn’t think he would agree that easily.”

“Yes, I know. I was surprised too, but apparently he is in a good mood.” When Liv didn’t say anything, Mellie continued “I am going to see Karen at her school.”

“What for?”

“I am going to ask her if she wants to manipulate the media with me.” They both laughed.

“Can’t you just call her?”

“Yes, I can, but I miss my daughter and I am using it as an excuse to see her. Do you want to join me? I can pick you up.”

“Don’t you want some time alone with her?”

“Yes, but you won’t disturb us and I can use your company while driving.”

“So pick me up. I am home.”

“I will be there in 15 minutes.”

* * *

 

As planned, Mellie picked Olivia at her place and headed to Karen’s school. They were listening to some music on the radio and talking about frivolous things. Having as much fun as someone could in a car drive.

Olivia turned off the radio. “Mellie, I need to talk to you about something.”

“What? You sound serious.”

“It’s about your sexual orientation.”

“What about it?”

“Did you have any serious relationships with girls?

“Kind of. I mean, I dated a girl for six or seven months, but then she graduated and broke up with me.”

“Oh, I am sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Were there any others?”

“Not as serious as her. I only hook up with two or three other girls a couple of times and then I met Fitz. “

“Does he know?”

“No. It’s none of his business. Why are you asking me this anyway?”

“Because you said it was just a phase. I thought you meant that you kissed one or two girls while you were drunk, but this is more than a phase, Mel.”

“No, it’s not. I’m straight.”

“Mellie… You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I am not lying. Why do you want me to be gay so much?”

_“Shit”_  Liv thought. “It’s not that I want you to be gay, Mellie. I am trying to make you accept who you are. You definitely are into woman and it must be hard keeping it as a secret your whole life.”

Tears began to fall in Mellie’s face. She was in the defensive, but the truth was that Olivia cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

They didn’t said anything until they got in the parking lot, but as soon as Mellie’s parked the car, she hugged Liv really tight.

“Thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Liv said as she cleaned the tears from Mellie’s face. “You don’t want your daughter to know that you were crying.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in Italic is one of Mellie's memory from when she was in college.

“What if I am gay?” It was the middle of the night. Mellie called Liv asking her to come over. Over the phone, she sounded like she had just cried and Liv knew Mellie wouldn’t call her like this for nothing, so she drove there without hesitating.

“What, Mel?” Olivia was still sleepy and she wasn’t sure about what she just heard.

“If I am into women, what do you think will be the people’s reaction? Fitz will never believe it, my kids probably won’t understand and I will never be president. They will never elect me.”

“Mellie, listen to me. Your kids will love you no matter what. You are their mom, it doesn’t matter who you fall in love with. Fitz, he will have to understand, he doesn’t have any other options. It’s not like it’s any of his business. And you don’t have to tell the American people. Not when you are still not ready. You just have to accept yourself for who you are. That’s enough.”

“I don’t know, Liv. I don’t want to lie to everyone.”

“So, you are telling me you are gay, that’s it?”

“I don’t know. I am not sure of anything at this moment. I am just thinking about what everyone is going to say. They will hate me, Liv.” They were seated on the couch and Olivia pulled Mellie for a hug.

“Mellie, yes, your sexual orientation is a big part of you, I admit it, but is not all of you. You are a smart woman, maybe the smartest one; you are more than capable of being president, being gay doesn’t change it.”

“I know this, but do they know?”

“They’re fools if they don’t.” Mellie laid on the couch, rested her head onto Liv's lap and Liv started to pass her finger across Mellie's hair, softly.

“I am almost fifty and struggling about my sexuality. I am pathetic.”

“It’s not your fault, Mel. As long as people act like you’re only normal if you are straight, there will be people spending their whole lives living a lie, hiding who they really are.”

“Thank you, Liv.”

“I am here for you, ok? It’s never too late for you to be happy.”

Mellie seated again. She looked Liv straight in the eyes and said “When did you know?”

“That I am bisexual? Well, as almost everyone I grew up thinking you must be attractive for the opposite sex. When I was a kid, I thought that when I grow up, I would marry a man and have kids. My father taught me to be powerful and independent, but there are still some things that you learn with society and this was one of them. When I became a teenager, I found out that this wasn’t always true. That sometimes, you can fall for a girl and that’s alright. For me, it was kind of confusing at the beginning. I knew I liked girls, even when I wasn't out yet, but I saw everyone talking about how they had horrible experiences with boys and I didn't felt the same. I would kiss boys and I liked it, I would kiss girls and like it. So, I found I out I didn't have to be gay or straight, I could be bisexual and it fit perfectly.” She made a pause to see Mellie’s reaction and then continued. “Of course, not everyone understands that. That’s why only people close to me, that I know won’t judge me knows about it.”

“Does your father know about it?”

“Yes and he doesn’t care. For him, any kind of love is weakness, so it doesn’t really matter if it’s a man or a woman.” Mellie didn't say anything and Olivia added "I grew up in a much more liberal enviroment than you. It's okay that I found out early and you didnt."

All Olivia really wanted to do right now was kiss the woman in front of her, but she knew she couldn’t. Mellie was still struggling with her sexuality and even if she is into women, it doesn’t necessarily mean that she would be into Olivia.

“Mel, now that I know that you are ok, I think I should go back home.”

“No, Liv. I won’t let you go right now. It’s already too late. Sleep here.”

Liv thought about refusing, but she was too tired and she knew Mellie wasn’t going to accept her answer so easily, so she just accepted.

* * *

 

Mellie was having trouble sleeping. It was in part because Olivia was in bed with her (yes, she they did this hundreds of times before, but for some reason, this time was different) and in part because she was thinking about the woman she dated in college.

_It was Mellie’s first day of her second year of pre-law. One of her roommates, whom she knew from the Philosophy of Law class they took last year, asked her to come to some fraternity party. She usually wouldn’t come, claiming that she had to study, but it was just the first day of school, so she had no excuse._

 

_When they got there, her roommate disappeared into her eyes, so she went to get something to drink._

 

_“_ What _are you drinking?” Said a woman next to Mellie that was getting a drink to herself. She was wearing a Yale shirt as a dress and her hair was up in a bun. All very casual, as if she was at home, but in her it looked beautiful. She had brightened green eyes and a smile you could never forget. “_

_“I like hooch, but I am having anything they have here.”_

 

_“How come I never saw you here? Is it your first year?”_

 

_“It’s my second year, but I don’t really go to parties. I spend all my time studying.”_

 

_“Nothing stops you from studying and having fun once in a while.”_

 

_"I think you are right.”_

 

_“Can I ask what your name is?”_

 

_“Mellie. And yours?”_

 

_“Luisa.” She looked at all the people around them. “So… Do you want to get out of here?”_

 

_“I just got here.”_

 

_“I know, but I think we could spend our time doing something better.”_

 

_Mellie was a smart woman, but when it came to flirting, she was a disaster. She didn’t realize what the woman wanted. Luisa took her to the terrace of the building. They were looking at the stars and talking about the universe, when she tried to kiss Mellie._

 

_“What are you doing?” Mellie said, dodging the kiss._

 

_“I’m trying to kiss you, isn’t that obvious?” She was too direct._

 

_“I am not gay.”_

 

_“I don’t care about labels, but if you are here with me, you probably want this too.”_

 

_“I don’t…” Mellie was ready to say that the woman was wrong, but she wasn’t.  “You know what? Fuck it.” And then she kissed Luisa._

* * *

 

A few hours later, Mellie finally got some sleep and woke up with the smell of something burning. She ran to the kitchen and there was Olivia, completely freaking out.

“What the hell happened here?”

“Mel, I am so sorry… I was trying to make you breakfast.”

“Oh, honey, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to make something for you. It didn’t work out very well.”

“Let me do this. You can just sit there and look beautiful.”

“Don’t you want my help?”

“You’ve done enough. I don’t want you to burn my whole house.”

“I am sorry!!”

“I know, it’s fine, really. I got this.”

Mellie cooked breakfast thousands of times at Liv’s place before and maybe that’s the reason Liv tried to do the same: return the favor. The difference was that Mellie knew how to cook. She cooked there because she hated Liv’s eating habit and wanted her to eat something other than fast food and popcorn.

Mellie made pancakes and they sat on the table.

“At least your coffee is good.” Mellie was still laughing about the incident.

“I could get used to having you cooking for me.”

“You mean you could get used to eating real food?”

“I eat real food all the time!” Mellie gave her a disapproving look. “Ok, I don’t.”

“What would you do without me?”

“I don’t know, I’d be totally lost.” They shared a genuine smile.

“I know!”

“Now you are only being cocky.”

“Am I lying?”

“Well… you are not” they both laughed. “Let me just do the dishes for you, since I almost burned your kitchen.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t accept, but I have a meeting in half an hour and I have to get ready.” Mellie said and ran to her room, but went back, hugged Olivia from behind and gave her a kiss. “Thank you, Liv.”

* * *

 

In twenty minutes they were both ready and left for work together. Their heart warm with happiness. Although they were only joking about the situation, they knew it was true: they would be totally lost without the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia was in the backstage watching Mellie give her speech to the public of California. It was the finals days of the campaign for the republican spot. The race was fierce between the vice president and the junior senator of Virginia and they were all nervous, but confident.

As soon as it was over, Mellie went to see Liv and ask her how she went.

“You did great, Mel.”

“I did?”

“Yes, I really believe you can win this.”

“Thank you, Liv. I could never do this without you.”

“I think this ask for a drink, anyone wanna come?” Liv said, looking at the OPA members that were there and Mellie’s staff, but everyone declined. “So, I think is just the two of us.”

“There is no better company.” Mellie grabbed Liv’s arm and they left for the hotel bar.

* * *

 

Marcus called asking for updates on the president. He said Huck only told the guests that an accident happened, nothing more than the necessary, but the press was going crazy with theories and that was best if someone gave an official report.

“Liv, it’s Marcus, I’m sorry, I know you have no time for this right now, but the press is going crazy. We need to tell them something.”

“Call Abby, she knows how to handle this kind of situation.” Before Quinn could leave to make the phone call, Liv stopped her. “Wait… where are the kids?”

“They are with Fitz.”

“How are they?”

“I don’t know, Liv. Their mom was crashed by a car; it has to be hard for them. All I know it’s that they are safe with their father.”

“Ok… you can go. I will call them later.”

Olivia saw two doctors coming in her direction. She was left alone for the first time in hours and as if they knew, they chose this moment to give her updates.

“Ms. Pope, we would like to inform you that the Madam President is out of surgery.”

“Is she ok? Can I see her?”

“The surgery was successful, but there are still some risks. She is still under the effect of the anesthesia, and she won’t wake up for some hours, but when she does, hopefully, we will be able to see if there’s any permanent damage.”

It was a relief that she was alive, but Liv was still worried. What if there is serious permanent damage? “What kind of damage can she have?”

“We won’t be able to tell you that until she wakes up.” They probably knew the possibilities, but didn’t want to worry her until they were sure. “Okay…” she was still trying to process everything.

“Can I see her now?”

“Yes. She will take you there.” The doctor said pointing out to an intern.

Olivia had never seen Mellie like this. She looked so fragile, like life was taken out of her body and she was struggling to get back. There were a lot of machines in there, which worried Liv even more and her face looked swollen. She could barely recognize her.

“Today was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and look at you now. I can’t believe I might lose you.” There were tears in her eyes. “It will be hard, but the country will survive without you. At least, I hope… but I won’t. I don’t know how to survive without you anymore, Mel.” Olivia put the chair next to Mellie, so she could hold her hand.

Quinn, who was watching the whole scene in silence, waited to see if Liv was going to say something more and when she didn’t, she made her aware of her presence.

“Hey… I bought you some coffee and cake. It was the only thing edible I find in the coffee area and you need to eat.”

“I am not hungry.” Olivia said without taking her eyes off of her almost wife.

“Mellie would want you to eat.” Olivia knew that it was true. “You need to take care of yourself so you can take care of her.”

“I guess you are right… Leave it there and I will eat it in a minute. I just need a moment alone with her, ok?”

“Ok, but I come back to check on you.”

As soon as Quinn closed the door, Liv continued the talk. It wasn’t rational, but she was hopping the woman could hear her. “I need you to live, ok? I hope you can live for yourself, but if you can’t, could you, please, live for me? I love you. I can’t live without you.”

She could swear Mellie moved her finger.

* * *

 

Mellie and Olivia were the only ones left in the bar. It was already late and they were both drunk.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Mellie could barely manage to make a full sentence.

“Sure.”

“How come you never dated since Fitz? It’s been a while.”

“I’ve dated a lot of people since Fitz and I broke up.”

“No, you had sex with a lot of people, I am sure, but that’s not what I am talking about. I am talking about falling in love.”

“Right…” That was a surprise.

“C’mon Liv, you said I could ask. Are you in love?”

Olivia took all the wine that was left in her glass. “Yes.” She wasn’t sure why she said that. Maybe it was because she was too drunk, or maybe was just because she was tired of hiding it.

“Hmm, yes? Do I know them?” Them. Not a he or a she, because Olivia could fall in love with both genders.

“I am in love with a wonderful woman.” After each word Liv said, she would get a little bit closer to Mellie. “She has big blue eyes and the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. She always makes me laugh, she cares about me, you know, and we spend all of our time together.” She took a deep breath, looking into Mellie’s eyes. “She is really smart too. Someday she is going to be president.” By the end of this sentence, they were less than two inches apart.

Before Mellie could say anything, Olivia kissed her, a hungry and passionate kiss, but Mellie didn’t kiss her back, so the woman stopped.

“I’m… sorry.” She whispered and left, with an embarrassed face.

Mellie wanted to ask her to come back so they could talk about what happened, but what was there to talk? Olivia had confessed her love for her and she didn’t do anything. There was nothing to talk about.

* * *

 

It was 2 am. After what happened at the bar, Mellie went to her room to get some sleep, but she couldn’t. She was thinking about Olivia. This had happened a lot lately: Mellie losing her sleep because of Liv.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the woman’s words and why she didn’t react to the kiss. It was a fact that the senator was into women. She couldn’t deny it anymore. But was she into her best friend? This was too complicated. It had to be wrong… but it didn’t look like it. When Mellie thought about the two of them together, it looked right.

So why didn’t she kiss Olivia back? Mellie thought about all their moments together. About all the times that they looked more like a couple than like friends. All the words that they never said to each other, but that they wanted to. Truth is that Mellie was afraid. She had never felt like this before and she wasn’t used to love and happiness. Olivia made her  _happy_. Olivia  _loved_  her.

Mellie ran out to her almost lover room.

“Mel? What are you doing here?” she sounded sleepy.

“I’m sorry, Liv.”

“It’s ok. I crossed the limits.”

“Let me finish what I have to say, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t kiss you back. I’m sorry that I haven’t realized sooner that you aren’t just my friend. I have all these feelings for you inside me, but I’m not used to them. I’m sure now that’s just love and I spent all my life without it.”

“You are drunk, Mellie.”

“I know, but that’s not why I am here.”

“So, why you are here?”

Mellie pulled the woman close to her and they kissed. “I’m here to say that I wanted to kiss you for a long time, but I was afraid. You are not alone in this, Liv. I’m in love with you too.”

“Let’s get inside. You don’t want everyone to know about us.”

Mellie pulled Olivia to the now closed door and started to kiss her neck. Olivia was wearing a red robe and a white silk nightdress that Mellie manage to take off real quickly just to see her in a sexy –also red- lingerie.

“God… I wanted to do that for so long.”

“So stop playing around and fuck me already.”

“Oh, you would want that, wouldn’t you?” Mellie was messing with her. Kissing her in the right places and making the woman horny, but not going to her clit.

“You’re killing me.” Mellie looked at her with a dirty face. “You’re enjoying killing me, aren’t you?”

“Why rush it? We have all the time in the world for us.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut/sex scene was written by a person that was my friend at the time, not by me.

“Good morning, sunshine!”

“Don’t be so cheeky, Mel” Olivia looked stunning, even with a messy hair and a sleepy face.

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do, actually.” Liv said, laughing.

“Well, I have to take a shower before we head to Virginia. You wanna join me?” Mellie said with a provocative face on.

“Sure, you look like you need some help.”

It was like they could not get enough of each other. Like they had to make it up for all the time they’ve wanted to be together, but weren’t. Make it up for all the nights they’ve spent awaken thinking about how great of a couple they would be.

They couldn’t get apart from each other. They were kissing as they were just one person. They were going to the bathroom without let their bodies got apart, they were stumbling and didn’t even care about it as long they could get in the shower together.

Mellie opened the shower box falling down it. Olivia couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my God, Mellie, are you okay?” she asked while laughing.

“I will be if you help me.” Liv gave the arm so Mel could stand up, and pulled the woman’s body closer to her.

“I think that it will heal with my kiss.”

“Hmmm... I guess.”

Liv turned the shower register so the hot water started to fall on them; Mellie pushed Liv against the wall and Liv started to kiss Mel’s neck, licking it once in a while. Their hairs were wet almost as the same way as them. Mellie was holding Liv by her back with one hand and with another, she was pressing Liv’s butt.

The water was as hot as they. While they were in front of each other it was obvious their high difference, what made it easier for Olivia to kiss and lick Mellie’s breast.

Mel let out a moan, laying her head up and opening her mouth to feel the water falling into her face. At the same time, Mellie reached Liv’s clit, pressing it and letting her fingers dance while she was listening to the song of Olivia’s moaning.

Mellie was smirking while she put one finger inside of Liv, making the girl gasped.

“Oh yes.” Olivia put her tongue inside Mel’s mouth, kissing her fiercely. And letting her hand run across Mellie’s body.

The feeling of their skin touching under the shower, the sound of the water and their moans. It could last forever.

“Put another one” Olivia demanded, whispering into Mellie’s ear, who did what she was told. With her right hand inside of Olivia and her left hand pushing her wet hair.

Olivia was gasping harder and harder as much as Mellie banged her with her fingers. And Liv needed to see her girl that way as well. That’s right she found Mel’s clit and started to rub it. Their arms were intertwined as their bodies. They breathing with difficult, touching each other, and kissing each other, licking each other, tasting each other. That shower was their little paradise.

“Ohh, that’s so good. Fuck. Fuck. F-“Mellie was almost yelling.

“Hmmm, harder, Mel” Liv was moaning louder and louder.

“I’m almost there, you- keep. That!”

Mellie said kissing Liv one more time, as the woman was rubbing her clit. They were gasping and moaning as they were the same. The more that Mel fucked Liv, more Liv was pressing her clit. They were with their foreheads leaned, moaning almost inside each other’s mouth. And when it was their time to came, they did that together, feeling their bodies pressing each other above the water, feeling the wave of pleasure and the spasm on their stomachs.

“Ohhh. That was good, oh my!” Mellie exclaimed, getting apart of Liv and staring at her gorgeous face, trying to regain the breath.

Olivia stared at Mel’s face. They were so close and she could see how the woman is flawless. She was gorgeous indeed all wet like that, with a messy but at the same time wet hair, with that shine blue eyes looking at her and that wet lips.

“That’s something I want to see” Olivia said smirking, and kissing Mellie. God, she is so in love.

“Your wish is an order.” Mellie said, going down.

“What are you doing?” Liv was laughing.

“What it looks like?” Mellie looked up and Liv realized how extremely hot she is.

“I want to taste you.” And this is what Mellie did. That shower really took a long, long time.

* * *

 

In the bus, the new girlfriends sat next to each other and talked the entire time. Hands all over each other. It wasn’t like anyone could notice the difference; they started acting like girlfriends a long time ago. To be more specific, no one could notice, but Quinn.

“I can guarantee you that if I am president; I am going to put my heart and soul into that office. I am going to do my best to make this country better. That’s why I need that all of you vote for me to be your republican candidate!” The crown went crazy with applauses and cheers. “Vote for me! I am made for America!”

After some minutes, Mellie show up at the backstage.

“You were amazing, Mel, as always. The American people really love you.”

“Thank you, Liv. I’m glad this is finally over and we can go back to D.C.”

“But it’s not over. In fact, this is just the beginning.”

“I know, but it’s over for now. I can finally just relax and wait for the results.”

“Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“Of course it is. You know it is, Liv. I’m just tired and could use a couple days off.”

“You’re right. Any ideas of what you want to do to relax?”

“I have some ideas. None that I can say out loud in front of everyone.” Mellie got close to her and whispered something that made Olivia’s whole body tremble.

“Don’t do that!” Liv had no idea the woman could be so dirty.

“Hey, we need to hurry. The bus is waiting for us.” Quinn said interrupting their moment.

“We will be going right away.”

Quinn, who had already notice something different between them, chose not to say anything, but she knew something was different. They were probably giving a try to their love for each other.

* * *

 

The next day, Mellie and Olivia went to the OPA together. They were both really happy with where they were right now and were living in their own bubble of happiness.

“Why didn’t you two answer your phones? We are trying to reach you for hours!”

“What happened?” Olivia asked nervously.

“The two of you together, that’s what happened. Didn’t you think people would find out?”

“What do you mean by the two of us together?” Mellie knew what Quinn meant, but she had to be sure.

“Pictures of the two of you having sex leaked on the internet. That’s what I mean.”

Olivia looked at Huck and was going to ask him what he could do, but he was faster. “I am already trying to find the source. They used a lot of programs to hide themselves, but I am going to find out who they are. Just give me a few hours.”

“It was probably the opposition.” Marcus said, getting into the conference room. “And if it were them, it worked. Your numbers aren’t good. Susan Ross is definitely going to win if we don’t handle this.”

“Quinn, call Abby to see if she knows anything about this. Marcus, try to talk to the leaders of the party. Huck, we need this source, please, hurry. We need to fix this.”

In the meanwhile, Mellie went to get some water and sat in the couch to calm down. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She was so close to get everything she ever wanted and she was so happy with Liv. She should know better, she could never have it all.

“So, you and Olivia, hun?” Quinn sneaked out of the room to talk to Mellie.

“Not now, Quinn. Everything is falling apart.”

“I know, but it is a good thing that you are finally together. Aren’t you happy?”

Mellie looked at her and smiled really big. “Yeah. I am.”

“So everything isn’t lost. We will try to handle the situation.”

“Can I talk to you?” Olivia interrupted.

“Sure.”

“I will let you two alone.” Quinn left.

“I am so sorry, Mellie.”

“It’s not your fault, Liv.”

“It is. If I hadn’t said I was in love with you, this would have never happened and you would win the election.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“Yes, we do. We both know you were the right decision. You still are, actually.” Olivia sat next to Mellie and the woman put her head in Liv’s shoulder.

“Huck is going to find out who did this, Mel.”

“It doesn’t really matter, right? It’s already all over internet and the election is tomorrow. They will never let a gay woman become the republican candidate. I already lost.”

“How can you say that so calmly?”

“I am used to it, Liv. I can never have it all.”

“No, Mel, you are wrong.  _Listen to me; I will get you to the oval, come hell or high water._ ”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.”

“I mean it. Maybe we can’t win this year, but we will eventually.”

Mellie’s heart was warm. She realized at this moment that it didn’t matter what happened, she would be fine because she had Olivia. They shared a passionate kiss.

“Wait…” Olivia phone was ringing.

“It could be important.”

“Ok.” Mellie said rolling her eyes.

“It’s Fitz…”

“When were you going to tell me that you are banging my wife?”

“She is not your wife anymore, Fitz.”

“My wife and my mistress. Unbelievable.”

“We don’t own you anything. Not anymore.”

“I thought you two hated each other.”

“We have to hate each other forever because of you? Of course, the situation wasn’t pleasant, but it’s over now. We both don’t have anything to do with you.” When he didn’t respond anything, Liv continued. “The world doesn’t resolve around you, Fitz.”

“Wow. That hurts.”

“We have a lot to deal with right now. You should show some compassion.”

“I know. I called to say that I don’t have anything to do with the leak. I was very shocked when I found out, actually.”

“Ok.”

“Susan didn’t do it either. She likes to play it clean.”

“Thank you for the call, Fitz. We already know who did it.”

“That was fast.”

“Yes. Do you have anything else to say or can I go back to my work?”

“No. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Mellie and Susan deserved a fair election.”

“I agree. I am trying to make sure they still have.”

“We both know there’s no time.” Olivia rang up without saying anything, but she knew the man was right.

“So, is it true? We know who did it?” Mellie asked.

“No, but he doesn’t need to know that.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, they had a lead.

“I was able to find out who did it. It’s a guy named Pedro Gomez. He is a photographer, so I don’t think he acted alone. I will go talk to him.” Huck said.

It was good news. At least, they would know why the person did it.

“I am going with you.”

“No, Quinn, I need you here. We need to know polls results and what people online are saying about it.”

“Quinn can go, I am already on it.”

“Thanks, Marcus.”

“In general, people don’t like it very much. Conservatives can’t stand same sex relationships, as always and liberals are mad that you were hiding it.”

“We weren’t.” Olivia interrupted.

“You weren’t?”

“No. These pictures are our first time together.”

“Not that is of anyone business.” The senator looked mad with the lack of privacy.

“Anyway…” Marcus continued talking. “I don’t think people care about this relationship being new or not. All they care is that Mellie is gay and she hid it for all those years.”

Mellie was ready to say “I am not gay” but who was she kidding?

“There is also the fact that you were her husband’s mistress.” When were people going to get over this? “So it doesn’t look very good. Susan is going to win.”

“There is nothing we can do?”

“I can’t thing about anything.” Olivia looked at Mellie. She looked devastated.

“Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you do a public appearance. You can try to sell a love story.”

“That’s actually…” Olivia was going to say that it was a good idea, but Mellie interrupted.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“They are not going to care about love. They might accept the idea that I like women, but they are never going to accept that the woman it’s you.” Mellie’s words hurt Liv. “I’m sorry, Liv, but it’s true. You were Fitz’s mistress. You know I don’t care about it and that I love you, but people won’t understand.” When she looked at her girlfriend again, she was smiling. “What?”

“It’s the first time you said you love me.”

Mellie couldn’t believe that this was the only thing Olivia cared about all she said. “I am sure I’ve said it.”

“No, you said you were in love with me, but that’s different.”

“I love you, silly.” She got close to Liv and kissed her. “I thought you knew that already.”

“Well, I suspected.” She said, laughing. “But is good to hear you saying it. I love you too.”

Marcus coughed, trying to make them aware of his presence. “Huck just messaged me. He knows who did it.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, hon.” Mellie called her daughter before Huck arrived.

“Hi, mom.”

“I guess you already saw the news.”

“Yes.”

“Talk to me. Are you mad?”

“I don’t know. It’s a little weird. I didn’t know you were gay and Liv, she’s dad’s ex, but I’m not mad. I don’t think people had the right to put you out of the closet like this.”

“I understand. It’s all new for me too. I repressed the fact that I was gay for a long time and Liv, we have all this history and people don’t understand, but she makes me happy. We got through the past.”

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy too, mom.”

“I’m glad you aren’t judging me.”

“Do you remember when Jerry died? And a guy recorded us having sex? You didn’t judge me. You were a mess and you put your problems aside to help me.” They were in silence for a moment. “What does dad think about it?”

“I didn’t talk to him, so I don’t know exactly, but he called Liv. I think he’s shocked.”

“He’ll have to understand, and honestly, he should be there for you right now, not judging you. It must be hard for you and Liv.”

“It is, but Liv and I support each other.” Mellie said this with a big smile.

“So, how long are you two dating? I just wished you had told me.”

“We didn’t have time to think about it. I would tell you and your brother when the time was right. We were on campaign this week and it just happened, you know? And as soon as we got in D.C. it was already all over the news.”

“Oh, mom. I’m sorry. You two didn’t even have time to enjoy your moment of happiness.”

“Yeah, it’s all very new. I don’t know if we be able to get through this.”

“Do you love her?”

“I can’t believe I’m discussing my love life with my daughter.” They both laughed.

“Just answer to me, mom.”

“I do. More than anything. I know it sounds precipitate, but I guess we started loving each other before we even started dating.”

“So you will get through this.”

“How do you know?”

“Because with love, you can get through anything. Believe me.”

“Huck is here.” Liv interrupted.

“I have to go, love. I will talk to you later.”

“Ok, mom. Just…”

“What?”

“I'm really happy for you. Even with all this, at least you have someone that cares about you.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

* * *

 

“It wasn’t easy, he didn’t want to reveal who he was working for, but I had my ways.”

“Do I want to know how you did it?” Olivia asked.

“Probably not.”

“Ok, so who was it?”

“Sally Langston.”

“What? Why would she do this?” Mellie sounded surprise.

“We don’t know that yet, but we will soon.”

“I don’t understand why she tried to hide that it was her. I can imagine her throwing a party because of this.” Olivia laughed nervously.

“Maybe she enjoys seeing us trying to solve this and failing. We have to face it, there’s nothing we can do. I lost the election.”

“You didn’t, Mel. Not yet.”

“You know what upsets me the most? I didn’t have the chance to compete against the democrats, in the real election. I didn’t even get to be a real candidate. My own party hates me.”

Olivia didn’t know what to say, she just hugged Mellie really tight. “Let’s go home, ok?”

“No, you have work to do. I know you want to confront Sally. I can’t go there, but I am not going to stop you either.”

“Quinn, come with me.” And they left, but not until Olivia kissed Mellie and said “You know me too well.”

* * *

 

“I need to talk to Sally Langston.” Olivia said a little too nervous. Quinn and she were at The Liberty Report studio.

“Mrs. Langston isn’t available to talk to anyone at the moment.”

“Tell her is Olivia Pope and that is urgent.”

“I am sorry, but I got direct orders to don’t disturb her.”

“I don’t think you understand me.”

“She is right; you don’t want to mess with Olivia Pope. Just give Sally the message that we need to talk to her as soon as possible.” Quinn said.

“Ok, Ok. I will try. You two can wait there.” The security said, pointing out to some chairs and then called someone.

After about half an hour, some other security appeared and went in the women direction.

“Sally is ready to see you. I’ll lead the way.”

“Sally!”

“Olivia! I was surprised that you wanted to see me.”

“Oh, so you weren’t expecting my visit?”

“Why would I be?” She was testing Olivia’s patience.

“We know it was who leaked the pictures.”

“The pictures! I, obviously, had nothing to do with it, but I am glad the American people could know the truth about Mellie. A gay woman being president? The republicans would never allow it.”

“You can drop the act. We contacted the photographer and he said it was you.”

“You are going to believe some photographer’s word over mine?”

“We have prove, Sally.”

“Maybe people got curious about what Mellie said about the gay people in my program and they are trying to blame me. Can you believe a republican saying they approve of such behave? The only explanation is they are gay and hiding it.”

“The only explanation for someone not disapproving of the LGBT community is because they are gay? What about respect for all people? What about equality?”

“You can say that, Olivia, and maybe democrats will agree with you, but we are republicans. So I am right and you know it. You know it more than anyone, actually. You are the one who went to bed with Mellie.”

Olivia was ready to defend Mellie, but Sally started laughing.

“What is so funny?”

“You do like a Grant, don’t you? Or is it power that turns you on? Did you like Mellie because of her family name or because she was a presidential candidate?”

Sally crossed the line way too much and Olivia lost her mind. She tried to hit the horrendous woman in front of her, but Quinn stopped her.

“You are better than this. That’s what she wants you to do. If you attack her, she is going to call the police and is going to be another scandal.”

Liv took a deep breath. “You are right.” she calmed down. “We need to leave this place.” As they were leaving, Olivia turned around. “This is not over yet.”

* * *

 

The day finally came. Even with the scandal and everyone’s hope destroyed, Mellie was still there. Strong. Like nothing happened. Olivia didn’t know how she could do this, but she knew it wasn’t new for Mellie. She had played happy wife with Fitz for years, even though her life with him was everything, but happy.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

“I am fine. I am used to it.”

“I wish I could do something to fix this. You are the one who deserves it the most.”

“You did everything you could, Liv. Stop blaming yourself for this. It’s nobody’s fault.”

“No, it’s Sally’s fault. We all know she did it, even though she won’t admit it.”

“Ok. It’s someone’s fault. Sally’s fault, but not yours.”

“You know I am still here for you, right? The results don’t matter.”

“I know.”

“Sally said something to me when I went there. She asked me if I liked both you and Fitz because of the Grant name or because of the power.”

“Liv…”

“No, let me finish. I can understand why people think that. It is complicated between us, but she is wrong. None of these are the reason that made me fall in love with you. I love you because of who you are, not because of some stupid connections. In fact, I wished I have never dated him or that you had never been his wife, so it would be easier.”

“Liv, we can’t change the past. You will always be his ex-mistress and I will always be his ex-wife, but that’s not all we are. We are more than this. We just have to move on and allow ourselves to be happy. It doesn’t matter what other people say.”

“You know I already moved on. I just wished people would do the same.” She let a frustrated sigh out. “And since when you don’t care about what other people think?”

“Since I talked to Karen and she said that she will never judge me and she wants me to be happy. I am allowing myself to be happy with you.”

They were ready to kiss each other, but someone yelled that the results had just came in, interrupting them.

As it was expected, Mellie lost. The race was now between Susan Ross (republican candidate) and Frankie Vargas (democrat candidate.)

“I’m sorry, Mel. I really am.” Liv hugged her.

“It’s okay. We knew it was coming.” Mellie pushed Liv, letting go of the hug. “I have to make the call to congratulate Susan.”

* * *

 

Some hours after that, Mellie went to her home with Liv. They drunk a lot and the lost finally hit her. The truth is that she still had some kind of hope that she could win and now it was destroyed for good.

“I really wanted to win, Liv. I deserved to win.”

“I know you did, Mel.” Liv hugged her and she couldn’t take pretending everything was fine anymore. She started crying. “Oh, babe, I am here.”

“I spend all my life propping up men; being the woman everyone wanted me to be so that one day I could be powerful. I did it all because I knew it was my way to the oval and now everything is lost.”

“Everything is not lost, ok? You have me and I will do everything in my power to make you president. It may not be now, but someday you will be president. I promise you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Don’t you trust me? Look at me, I am Olivia Pope.”

Mellie laughed. “I don’t know if I will get the chance to be president, but you are right about one thing. Not everything is lost. I still have you.” They kissed like their life depended on it.

“Let’s get you to bed. You are way too drunk.”

* * *

 

“Good morning, mom!” Karen and Teddy said the next morning. Karen was holding a tray with breakfast.

“What are you doing here?” Mellie said with a smile.

“I called Karen and asked if she could come over to surprise you.” Liv said, entering the room.

“And then I called dad to ask if Teddy could join us.”

“That’s very kind of y’all. You didn’t have to do this.”

“You looked like you could use some affection. Some people that love you to comfort you after yesterday.”

Right now, looking at Olivia and her kids nothing else matters. Not the election, not the leaked photos. She felt like the luckiest person in the world.

“Come give me a hug.” Mellie said.

* * *

 

They spent the whole day together, watching comedy movies and eating ice cream. They looked like a happy little family.

“I have to go now. I have some stuff to do for school.” Karen said. It was the end of the afternoon. “I will come back as soon I as have some free time.”

“It’s ok, honey, you don’t have to worry about it. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, but I still worry.” She gave her mother a hug. “Dad said Teddy can stay here for a while.”

“Yeah?” Mellie said looking at her son. “Do you want to sleep here with mommy today, big boy?”

Liv could only think that it was good seeing her smiling like this, after all that happened.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“How are you holding up?”

“I am fine.” Olivia said as a reflex. She was lying.

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

Liv was so submerse in her own world that she didn’t realize who was talking to her. “Abby!” She said turning around to look at her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you.” Abby said with a concerned look. “Don’t worry, I already handle everything with the press.”

“Thank you. I just… I couldn’t give the statement. “

“I think you should do it at some point. People must be wondering why I was the one who did, but take your time.”

“I thought you would come here and make me give the statement myself.”

“Well, Quinn told me to just do it and ask no questions, some gladiator thing. I hadn’t heard that in years, but I did it. I was still planning in coming in here and telling you that no matter how you feel; the American people needed you, but…” She didn’t continue the phrase.

“But what, Abby?”

“But I gave up after seeing Mellie. I imagine how hard it must be for you. I am sorry.”

Liv was sure Abby had good intentions, but hearing her saying that she wouldn’t force her to do her job because of Mellie’s condition freaked her out. She was trying to have hope, but it looked impossible.

“I keep thinking that if it was the other way around, if I was lying in a hospital bed, she would be strong enough to comfort the American people and I should be able to do the same. I always imagine myself as a strong person, but I can’t do it.”

“You are strong, Liv.”

“Just not enough, right?”

Before Abby could say anything, the machines Mellie were connected on started beeping and two doctors entered the room immediately.

“We need you to leave, now.”

“What’s happening to her?”

“We will tell you as soon as we figure out. Please, leave!”

* * *

 

“Mel, I was thinking about the president situation.” A week had passed since the lost. Mellie went back to just being the junior senator of Virginia and seemed to have left it all behind, but Liv knew it was just a mask.

“Let it go, Olivia.”

“I am not letting it go, I have a plan. I think we should wait until people get over the leaked pictures and then, we should sell our relationship for them. We should let them know that we love each other.” Mellie didn’t say anything. “It’s not going to be easy, but we have four more years. We will have to spend a year or so doing it and then you can go back to talking about important things.” Mellie continued in silence. “Say something, Mel. Anything.”

“It’s never going to work, Liv. I love that you worry about me and wants me to be president, but it’s not going to work. I am gay; the republicans are never going to elect me.”

“I know they won’t, but the democrats will.”

“What? You have to be crazy.”

“Why? It’s the perfect story. Divorced woman, trying not to be defined by her ex husband believes, found love in the arms of a woman.” Liv said like she wasn’t the woman Mellie fall in love with, like it was just business.

“It looks like you already have this all figure out.”

“Yes, I do.”

“So let’s do it.”

“Let’s do it.” Liv said with a big smile on her face.

“So, what do we do while we wait them to get over the pictures?”

“You still are a senator, but not for long. I was thinking maybe we could travel?”

“Can we just leave like this?”

“I think we can. It’s just a trip, we won’t be gone forever. You have Teddy and I know you won’t be able to leave him for long and I would never force you. I just think you deserve some time for yourself. Some time for us.”

“We do need some time for us, don’t we? I feel like it all happened so fast.”

“Do you regret it?” Olivia said it almost like a whisper, like she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear Mellie’s answer.

“What? Being with you? Of course not, Liv. I don’t like how everyone found out; I wish we were able to tell people in our own time. It’s not very pleasant to be forced out of the closet. However, I don’t regret it. Being with you is worth it.”

“I love you, Mel.” They hugged.

“I love you too, Liv.” There was a moment of silence. “So, where do you want to go on this trip?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe the Caribbean or if you don’t want to go far, we could go to Hawaii, I don’t know. I just want it to be a beach place.”

“Ok, I definitely don’t want to go to a place in the US. People would be all over us and it would ruin the trip.”

“So, Caribbean it is?”

“Yes. I like that idea. A place for us.”

* * *

 

“What happened to her? Is she going to be ok?” Olivia asked to the doctor responsible for Mellie’s case.

“She is in a very delicate situation. She didn’t react well to the surgery. We have to induce her to a coma. This way she will have the chance to heal properly.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“It is, but is her best option. We need you to approve this.”

“I am not legally married to her yet.”

“We know. We called her ex-husband and her children and they all said it would be best if you decided. They said that it would be what the President wanted.”

“Of course I have to make the hard decisions, right? If this doesn’t work is all on me.”

“I understand it might be hard, Miss Pope and I don’t want to pressure you, but we need your answer as soon as possible.”

Olivia stayed in silence for a moment. “Is this really her best option? Can’t you do anything else?”

“If I am being honest, none of the other things that we could try would have the same result. This is her best option and as soon as you let us do it, better for her.”

Olivia looked at Abby. The red head woman hasn’t said a word since the doctor approached them. She whispered “It’s your choice.” And gave her friend a sympathetic look.

 “Then do it. “  Liv said and the doctor left to inform the others. “I think we have no choice, but to give my statement to the American people, have I?”

“The soon you do it, the better.” Abby said quoting the doctor.

“Do you think that there’s a place in this hospital I could take a shower and change clothes?”

“I will get it done.”

“Thanks, Abby.”

“No problem. I will call the press and schedule it for two hours from now. Does that work for you?”

“I think so.”

And they did it. It took all of the strength Olivia had inside her to tell the world the love of her life (for them, Madam President) was in a delicate situation. In part, because she couldn’t look too worried and in part because she was afraid she might lose Mellie.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The part in Italic is another memory from the time Mellie was in college.

The weeks until Election Day passed in a blur. Mellie and Olivia spend as much time together as they could. It was almost all of their time, except from when they were working, or the days Mellie had to take care of Teddy. She and Fitz shared custody and as much as Mellie loved to see her son and Liv together, she appreciated spending time alone with him.

  
Frankie Vargas won, as expected. History was being made: the first Mexican president was elected and Mellie hoped that in four years Americans would elect a lesbian woman.

  
“Four more years and it’s going to be you in that podium.”

  
Mellie was trying not to keep her hopes up since she had already lost once, but the woman in front of her was making it incredibly difficult. She only gave the dark skinned woman a sad smile in response.

  
“You need to believe in yourself more, Mel.”

  
“I do. It’s just that I put all my hopes up and I lost. I can’t take this happening again.”

  
Olivia put her hands in Mellie’s face and said “You won’t lose again. Trust me.”

  
Mellie knew that Liv couldn’t do this kind of promise to her, that there was no way of knowing, but in an irrational way, she believed the words her girlfriend said and that were enough for now.

  
The next day Karen had a break from school was Thanksgiving Day. Mellie wanted to do a big dinner to officially introduce Liv to her kids. They both knew her already, but not under the circumstances she wanted. So, she planned a formal dinner.

  
Mellie spent all day cooking. She made it all southern style, like she had learned with her mother. She almost never cooked, with Fitz being governor and then president, she didn’t have that much time and they had a lot of house keepings, but she loved it.

  
“Mom, why are you so nervous? It’s just Liv.” Karen said, entering the kitchen.

  
“It’s just Liv.” She said trying to convincing herself.

  
“I mean it, mom. We all love her. We know you are dating and we are cool with it. You have nothing to worry about.”

  
Mellie didn’t know why she was acting like this. Maybe it was because it was too easy. She knew she was in love with Olivia for a long time now, but she was always afraid. Afraid of being gay, afraid of loving someone, afraid of being hurt, afraid of what the American people would think about this, but most of all, she was afraid that her children wouldn’t understand.

  
Mellie never thought about herself as a mother figure and maybe her children weren’t conceived with love. She only did it because she knew she had to. Karen and Jerry because it would help to get Fitz to the office. They had to know him as a family person. And Teddy to help Fitz to stay in the office, after that audio tape was released. But the truth was that she learned to love them more than anything in the world. Maybe she didn’t express herself very well, but she loved them more than she loved power.

  
The morning after she and Liv finally got together, before the other woman woke up, one of the things that were running through her head was what her children would think about it. She thought about possible scenarios where she could tell them, about the right time, the right place, the right meal, the right excuse to join them all.

  
None of those happened. They found out in the worst way possible. And she was ready for them to freak out, to hate her, but they didn’t. Maybe Teddy didn’t understand what was really happening, but Karen did and she handled it better than Mellie could ever imagine. She was growing so fast and she had become a mature woman.

  
“Thanks, hon. I will try not to worry too much.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Now, let me finished it, ok? It’s almost time for Liv to arrive.”

  
Since Mellie had this idea, Olivia tried to convince the older woman to let her help, but she refused over and over again saying Liv would do nothing but disturb her. Mellie was right, of course, but Liv still wanted to do something, so she kept texting her girlfriend, which only made her more stressed.

  
Mellie was confident about almost everything in her life. She knew what she was capable of. She knew she was smart and that she belonged in the Oval Office. (Not so much these days, but most of her life she knew it.), but when it came to relationships, she was never confident. She had never believed love existed or that maybe it wasn’t for her. She had only felt it once before, with Luisa, but at that time she didn’t believe that it was love. Now she thought that maybe it was and that she felt it with women. 

* * *

 

  
Mellie’s thoughts went back to when she was Mellie Hollingsworth, a young college girl with all of her life ahead of her. She thought about Luisa, her first and only –until Olivia- girlfriend.

  
_Since that day in the terrace, they started seeing each other almost every day. Mellie really enjoyed her company. Luisa was smart and they could talk about all kind of things. They talked about books, about the universe, about politics. They even discussed strategies. The blonde was way too liberal for Mellie’s taste, but she enjoyed the challenge._  
_That was what Luisa was for Mellie, a challenge. The brunette, that usually would never leave the dormitory, had learned how to party and to enjoyed life at its finest. The woman that was usually with her head inside books, had learned how to put her head elsewhere. Of course, she had never stopped studying, but she learned how to manage it all. Luisa changed her in a good way. She was happier and everyone could see it._

  
_It was Friday night, Mellie had a long day and she would have a test the next morning. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she promised to go out with Luisa because she insisted a lot and said it was important, so she went._

  
_Mellie got in the restaurant wearing red stretched knit dress that forms a sleeveless bodice with a V-cleavage. It had straps crisscross at back above a bodycon skirt with a side slit. There were black lace-up heels and matching black purse to complete the look. She was breathtaking. She asked the receptionist for directions and went to meet her girl._

  
_“Hi. I missed you!” Luisa said._

  
_“It’s only been three days.” She laughed._

  
_“I know, but I am not used to it. I like to see you every day.”_

  
_They were in a very private place, with not a lot of people, so Mellie kissed the blonde. They sat down and a waiter came to take their orders._

  
_“Do you mind if I choose it?” Luisa asked and Mellie nodded her head in a negative response._

  
_They weren’t in a common restaurant and this wasn’t a common date. The brunette could see that this was something else._

  
_“We will want Caesar salad as the entry and the Salmon gravlax poke bowl as the main course, please.”_

  
_“And can I get you anything to drink?”_

  
_“Yes. Two glasses of Tempranillo ’08.”_

  
_“I will be right back.” The waiter said leaving them alone._

  
_“You don’t have to do all this, babe.” Mellie said as soon as the waiter left. She placed her hands in the other woman’s hands._

  
_“I want today to be special.”_

  
_“And why is that?”_

  
_“Because I want to ask you something.” There was a moment of silence and then she continued. “Mel, we’ve been going out for a while now and I really like you. You are the smartest, most beautiful and most determinate person I’ve met. You are really something else…”_

  
_Mellie knew where this was going to go and she couldn’t let her. “Luisa...”_

  
_“Please let me finish it, ok? I want to officially date you. I know that we are already kind of dating, but I want to go public. I want to tell people. I want you to meet my parents. I want to…”_

  
_“Luisa, stop.” Her voice was cold. “I like you too, but aren’t things nice the way they are? Why do we have to go public?” she tried to sound a little sweeter._

  
_“Why don’t you want to go public?” She sounded confused and hurt._

  
_“I can’t.” She let off of the girl’s hands. “I will never have a political career if anyone finds out about us. I am a woman. I can’t have a girlfriend.” It was hard to say these words, but she knew she had to._

  
_The blonde started to cry. Their orders were ready and the waiter tried to approach them, but as he saw the scene, he went back to the kitchen._  
_“But…” She tried to convince Mellie to change her mind, but she got interrupted._

  
_“I am not gay, Luisa. I've told you this the day we’ve met. I can’t be.” She took some money from her purse. “Here, so the night won’t be lost.” She said as she walked away from the table._

  
_She got into her car and made sure there was anyone around. Only then, she started crying. It hurted to hurt Luisa, but what could Mellie do? She had to think about her career. She blocked Luisa’s number from her phone and made a promise to herself that she would never see the girl again._

  
Mellie never told Olivia about this. She said they broke up because the blonde had graduated and left. She lied because she was embarrassed. How could she tell her new girlfriend that she left her old one for wanting to be too serious? She couldn’t.

* * *

 

  
She was lost in her own thoughts when the bell ringed. It was 6 p.m., so it must be Olivia at the door.

  
“Karen, Teddy! Come here! Liv is here!” Mellie yelled and went to answer the door.

  
“Hi, sweetie! Come inside.” They kissed.

  
“Where are the kids?”

  
“I just called them; they will be here in a minute.”

  
“Are you ready for this?” Liv looked concerned.

  
“Yes, of course. You’ve met them hundreds of times. This will be easy.” It sounded like she was talking to herself more than with Liv.

  
The kids entering the room and went to say hello to their guest.

  
The oven made a beep and Mellie went to see if the turkey was ready.

  
“The food will be served in a minute. You can all sit down.”

  
“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Liv and Karen asked at the same time.

  
“No, it’s fine. I can handle it.”

  
Ten minutes later the four of them were sat at the table. Mellie did enough food for an army to eat. She did roast turkey, cheese grits, corn pudding, roasted sweet potato casserole with praline, Marvin Woods’s brussels sprouts, red pepper, avocado salad, celery root gratin, green beans with bacon and pumpkin pie with walnut crust.

  
“I think I gained fifty pounds just looking at all this food.” Liv said, laughing.

  
“Is it too much? I wasn’t sure of what you’d like.”

  
“No, it’s fine, Mel. It was just a joke. It all seems delicious and the smell is great too.”

  
“Thanks. Let me serve you.” She served everyone.

  
“That’s amazing! I knew you cooked a little bit, but I've never knew it was this good.” It was Liv’s voice again. She would say it was good even if it wasn’t because she wanted to please her girlfriend, but she meant it.

  
“It’s really delicious, mom.”

  
“How did you learn it?”

  
“My mom taught me. It’s mostly tradition from my family. We’ve doing it for generations.”

  
“How come I've never learned it?” Karen sounded kind of offended.

  
“With all of your dad’s agenda and you living in a boarding school, we never had time to do this, but I can teach you if you want.”

  
“I do! Maybe on my summer vacation?”

  
“When did you get so interesting in cooking?”

  
“I didn’t, but I want to learn my family traditions.”

  
“That’s a date then.”

  
They spent some time in silence as they ate.

  
“So, how is school?” Olivia asked trying to break the ice.

  
“It’s fine. Difficult. I bought a lot of stuff to study over the holidays, but I don’t mind it.”

  
“And what do you want to do in college?”

  
“I don’t know yet. Definitely not law.” They laughed.

  
“Why not?”

  
“Don’t get me wrong, I like that my parents are both politicians, it’s a great career, but it’s not for me. I could never handle the pressure. And if I decided to be just a normal lawyer, I wouldn’t be that great either. I am too soft.”

  
“Yeah, it’s not for everyone.”

  
“But you like it, right? I mean, you went to law school and you've…” She was going to say “you've dated both of my parents” but she decided not to.

  
“Yes, I like it.” She said, ignoring the other part of what Karen would say. “Have you decided which college you are applying to?”

  
“I will try all of the Ivy League, I guess, and also some that are not so well known. I want to keep my options open.”

  
“I am sure you will get in!”

  
The girl knew Liv was doing her best to bond with her, but this small talk was boring.

  
“Can I ask how did it happen? I mean, how did you two fell in love?” She hoped she wasn’t too nosey.

  
“We decided to let the past behind so I could help with the campaign, which wasn’t easy. As we did it, we realized we had a lot of things in common and that we could be friends, but somehow there was more than it. The more we spent time together, the hardest it was to pretend we weren’t falling for each other.” She looked to see the kids’ reaction. “Your mother is one of the most fascinating women I’ve met. It’s hard not to fall in love with her.” They shared a quick, but passionate kiss.

  
“That’s beautiful. I am glad you make my mother so happy.”

  
“So, you are not auntie Liv anymore?” Teddy, that was quiet the whole time, finally said something. He saw them together some other times, but never kissing, never saying they were a couple. He was too young to see the news, so it probably only hit him now what was happening.

  
“I will always be the same person. I will always play with you and be your friend. You just won’t call me auntie anymore, ok?”

  
“What will I call you?”

  
“Just Liv.”

  
“Ok.”

* * *

 

  
A few minutes later, they finished their meal.

  
“Let me, please, at least do the dishes, Mel. You already cooked all day.”

  
“You don’t have to, Liv.”

  
“I know, but I want to.”

  
“Okay. I will play with Teddy for a little bit.” She said and turned to look at her son. “Hey, big boy! Do you want to play hide and seek with mom?”

  
“Yes, you count!” He said with a happy voice.

  
“Let me help you with the dishes.” The teen said.

  
Olivia was going to refuse, but she knew that Karen just wanted to help Mellie, so she let her.

  
“Of course!”

  
“You know, my mom was very nervous today. She spent the whole day here cooking. I tried to help, but she didn’t let me. I know she wanted everything to be perfect for you.”

  
“I know, I offered help too, several times, but she said I would just disturb her. Can you believe it?” They laughed.

  
“Can I ask you something?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Take care of my mother, please? Try not to break her heart. You are really important to her.”

  
“I won’t, kiddo. I love her a lot too.”

 

* * *

  
As they finished doing the dishes, Olivia reached for Mellie, so she could let her know she was going home. The woman was in Teddy’s room.

  
“He slept.” Mellie said as Liv got in.

  
“I was hoping I could play with him a little bit before I go.”

  
“Maybe next time.”

  
“Yeah.” They spent a moment in silence. “Why did he act like he didn’t know we are dating?”

  
“He wasn’t acting. He truly didn’t know.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell him?”

  
“I didn’t know how.”

  
“That’s why you wanted to make this dinner so much, so you wouldn’t have to tell him. He would realize on his own.”

  
“No, I planned to tell him several times, but I didn’t know how, Liv. You dated his father. He is too little to understand it.”

  
“Oh, Mel…” The madness that was just consuming the younger woman just seconds ago had disappeared. “I don’t think he knew about Fitz and I, at least not like that. We never had an official family dinner or this kind of stuff.”

  
“You didn’t?”

  
“No, we weren’t like this. We had a lot of dinners with all kinds of powerful people, but never with the family. Otherwise he would already know I am not his aunt.” Mellie was surprised. “And I think this dinner was a good time for him to find it out.”

  
“It wasn’t the purpose of the dinner. I planned on telling him before. I wanted the dinner just to make it all official. I am sorry I didn’t have the courage.”

  
“It’s okay, Mel. You don’t have to apologize about this.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, the smut/sex scene was written with the help of a friend of mine at the time.

The days without the craziness of the campaign were a lot more boring than Mellie would imagine. It was almost Christmas and she thought that by now, she would be used to it, but she wasn’t. She was still senator and she helped Olivia at OPA sometimes, but she expected to be preparing herself to be the next president by this time of the year and she wasn’t. Not now and maybe not never. It hurted her more than she could ever admit and Olivia could notice it. She did everything in her power to increase her confidence again, but nothing seemed to work. Only time would cure this wound.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve arrived and Karen and Teddy spent the night at a dinner at the White House with Fitz, but as soon as it was over, they went to Mellie’s apartment so that they could spend the rest of the night and the following morning together. They looked like a happy little family. It was the beginning of a long relationship between the four of them.

They took the o opportunity to tell them that they were going to a travel.

“Will I go with you?” Little Teddy asked.

“No, sweetie. It will be just Liv and I. We can travel the four of us another time, ok?”

“I want to go!”

“Teddy, don’t be a cry baby. We travel all the time. We will be with dad this time.” Karen, that had all her attention at her phone, decided to join the conversation.

“So, are you ok with it, honey?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, mom? I am the one always saying that you two deserve more time for yourselves.”

“We really do, don’t we?”

“Yeah. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through in so little time. Go have some fun, Teddy and I will be fine. We are used to it.”

 

Olivia couldn’t help thinking about how mature Karen was for her age. She had been supportive of her mother no matter what and had been accepted of their relationship as well. Maybe she knew about everything Fitz made her go through and regretted not being there for her mom sooner or maybe losing her brother changed her, Olivia would never know. All she knew was that she was glad Mellie had people there for her.

“Hey, big boy, do you want to play with me?” Liv said, changing the subject. He nodded his head and went running to his room.

* * *

 

The speech everyone was waiting for was made. Olivia did a great job giving people the information they wanted, but at the same time, not worrying anyone more than the necessary. It was a particular difficult thing to do, since Olivia herself was scared to death.

Later that same day, she went back to the hospital and there was a surprise for her. Fitz was seated at a chair next to Mellie’s room.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were. The kids are here too. They are talking to her. Or, I don’t know, trying to.”

“Thanks for coming.” She appreciated it, but she was still mad they let her decide everything regarding Mellie’s situation by her own.

“It’s the least I could do.” He reminded that it wasn’t the first time she was in this situation. He had been shot while in his first term of office and had been lying on a hospital bed for quite some time. But he wasn’t going to say anything. He knew although Liv loved him very much while they were together, Mellie was the love of Liv’s life. He had trouble accepting it at first, but after seeing them together and realizing how good they were for each other, he made his peace with it and moved on.

As he was going to ask how Mellie was doing, the kids approached them.

Karen and Teddy both hugged Liv at the same time and they stayed that way for a while, until Liv started crying.

“Hey, Liv, everything is going to be fine.”

“How do you know?” She knew it was a silly thing to ask, but she needed all the comfort she could get right now.

“I just know, ok? Mom is a strong woman, she will get through this. She always gets through everything.” The four of them seated at the chairs Fitz was sitting just moments before.

“Why did you leave me alone in this?” Olivia asked after some time in silence.

“What?” The three of them said together.

“You let me do the decisions about Mellie alone. I had to put her in a coma and none of you were here with me. I mean, if she d…” She couldn’t say those words. She took a moment to breath and continued. “If anything happens to her, it’s all on me. I will never forgive myself.”

“We’re really sorry, Liv.” Fitz started talking.

“No, stop. It was my decision to give you the power to do this.” Karen said.

“It was? Why?”

Karen looked around and said “Could you leave us alone?”

“Are you sure?” Her brother and her father asked at the same time.

“Yes, I am sure. I need to talk to her.”

“Ok, so let’s grab something to eat, Ted. Do you want something?” The girls nodded in a negative response and they left.

“I am really sorry, Liv. I didn’t do this for you to feel bad, I just thought that this is what partners do and you would like to do this for mom. You two should be married right now and even if things got out of control, I think she would still like for you to make the choice for her. I never thought you would feel like we were putting all the pressure on you. That was never the reason. I am sorry you felt like that.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry too” She said as the anger she was feeling turned into sadness. “I shouldn’t have thought you wanted to put the blame on me if anything bad happens. I mean, you would never do this, right? It’s just that with everything happening I can’t think straight.” She hugged her.

“You have nothing to apologize for. From now on we’ll be here and make the decisions together.”

“That sounds like a great plan.” She smiled. “Why didn’t you come earlier? I understand Fitz not coming right away, but you and Teddy are her children.”

“I know, we screw up. I am sorry for that too.” She laughed. “Looks like I am doing everything wrong these days, aren’t I?”

“No, babe. I am not judging you, I just want to know.”

“I couldn’t see her like that. It hurted to even think about her lying at a hospital bed and coming here it would make it all real.” She started to cry. “What if she doesn’t make it?”

“Hey, don’t think about it. We have to be strong now, ok?” She cleaned the girl’s tears.  “For ourselves and for her. She needs us to stay strong to take care of her when she wakes up.”

“You’re right.”

“Do you want to join the boys at the coffee area?”

“No, I can’t eat anything right now.”

“But you need to. What did I say about being strong? Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Three weeks later they had everything ready to go to Barbados, one of the Caribbean islands. The place was breath-taking. The beaches were pristine, with white sand and crystal clear water as far as the eye could see. They decided to rent a small house in front to the beach instead of going to a hotel, so they could have more privacy. It was nothing fancy, as they were used to, but it was very comfortable and away from society. It felt like home.

When they arrived there it was almost evening. The kitchen was filled with food, as they asked the house owner, Tiana, to go shopping for them before they arrive. The night was spent with the two women eating home-made food, drinking expensive wine and appreciating the beautiful view.

The next morning, Olivia woke up with the sound of a song playing somewhere. Her hands tried to reach for Mellie so they could cuddle, but the woman wasn’t there. At herplace, there was a note written “come outside.” A trail of red rose petals led her to the balcony, where her girlfriend wearing only a silk robe was waiting for her.

“Mel, what’s all this?”

“I wanted to make a surprise for you.” She was holding a box of jewelry. As Liv got close, Mellie opened it. It was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

“Did you like it?” She was holding her breath waiting for her girlfriend’s approval.

“Are you kidding? I love it! You didn’t have to do this.” She step closer to Mellie and gave her a quick kiss.

“I wanted to give something to you.”

“But these, wow… these are too much. I am sure it costs a fortune.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. Put them on so I can see how it looks on you.”

Liv did as she was asked.

“It looks perfect. Thank you, Mel.” They kissed and a new song started playing. It was their song - make you feel my love.

“This song…” She was smiling from ear to ear. “You remember!”

“Of course I do.” She pulled Liv close to her and put her arms around her waist. “I wanted to kiss you so badly that day.”

“Yeah?” she laughed. “Why didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t ready.” Her face turned sad for a moment, but it went back to happy in a second. “But I am now and I promise I will make up to you for all that lost time.”  She said with a dirty voice.

“So I think you should start right now, you have a lot of work to do, lady.” She started laughing, but she was interrupted by Mellie’s tongue inside her mouth. A passionate, but gently kiss. One so good that they could swear they were melting down.

Olivia reached her hands to Mellie’s hair, her arms across the woman’s neck. They only stopped kissing to breath into each other face’s, with their noses leaned feeling all the love that used to be hidden someday. But now they are not hiding anymore. And they have all the time in this island, time to live their little own tropical paradise.

Mellie lead the woman to a beach bench that was near the house. She unlaced her robe and dropped it to the sand and there she was, wearing this gorgeous lacy blue lingerie that matched with her eyes. She was being illuminated by the sun and Olivia could swear Mellie had never been as pretty as in that moment.

“Will you help me take the rest off?” Mellie said smiling.

Olivia took off her shoes and walked toward Mellie, feeling the sand in her foot and every step she took getting closer to her girlfriend, one piece of clothes she took off.

They stayed one in front of another just admiring their naked bodies on the beach when Mellie jumped into a kiss, her hands moving faster all over Olivia, who was already as wet as the sand. They were kissing fiercely and biting each other’s lips when Mel laid Liv down.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to fuck on the beach.” She whispered.

“Yeah? So fuck me, babe.” Olivia said, begging.

Mellie started to lick Liv’s ear, neck, and breast. She was licking her and biting her and as more as Liv moaned, more she teased. She was kissing slowly, softly, because they had all the time of the world. It was just the both of them and that beach, and their love, and their moans being obfuscated by the noise of the sea.

Olivia was pulling Mellie’s hair harder and harder, and it was with sand all over it. Mellie passed her right hand across Liv’s chest, and then belly, making her feeling chills. When Mel reached Liv’s clit she was so wet and Mel started to press it softly as Liv was getting wheezing.

Mellie was kissing Olivia as hard as she could. She was rubbing her own clit on Olivia’s right leg, and Liv was pulling her hair with her right hand and with her left hand, she was pressing Mel’s butt harder as the woman was fucking her.

The blue-eyed woman put one finger inside her girl and that moment she could feel Olivia’s body shaking. Liv was licking Mellie’s neck and ear when she said:

“Put another one and fuck me hard, babe.”

That was what Mellie did: her finger dancing inside her woman, and both of them gasping standing on the wet sand.

* * *

 

The whole trip was marked by it: sex and late drunk nights on the beach. They enjoyed every moment they had together and made the island their particular heaven. Everything was more than perfect, the place was everything they ever dreamed about, but they knew that what made it unforgettable was being able to be there together, loving each other.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- We've got to the new chapters! I am glad you read until here and I hope you enjoy it!  
> \- the new chapters will be uploaded every thursday.

“I think it’s time for you to start giving interviews.” Liv said. She was seated at the couch watching the news with Mellie.

“Already?” They were back from their vacation for about three weeks now.

“It’s been months. Everyone forgot about the leak by now and Frankie is already in office.”

“I don’t know, Liv.” She sounded afraid.

“You start now and all they will talk about it’s us: how I was your husband’s mistress, how I broke your marriage, how you kept it a secret, when we started sleeping together, were we doing it when I was still with Fitz.” She stopped a little bit to look at her girlfriend. “I know it’s all disgusting and none of their business, but you’ll have to discuss it with a smile on your face, you will not raise your voice to them and you will not get mad at them, you will act normal no matter how much you want to strangle them. Then they will proceed to ask about how you are gay and republican and you will tell that you don’t know if you are running yet, but that you are open to new things and then, when the time is right, you will talk about running.”

“I know all this. We discussed it a million times already, I’m not stupid.”

“I never said you were! You are afraid and I get it, it’s not going to be pretty at the beginning, but it will get better. You have to trust me, ok? If you don’t start now, probably there will be not enough time.”

“What if they never accept us?”

“Mel, look at me.” They looked straight into each other eyes. “They will love us, I promise you they will. Soon you will go back to talking about politics and not about your personal life; you just have to be patient.”

“Okay… You can book the interviews starting next week.” She hugged Liv tight.

* * *

 

For the next three months or so, all Mellie did was give interviews. Quinn and Marcus schedule the first ones with the pretext that the former senator wanted to talk about her time in congress and how it felt not to be in any type of political position anymore, but everyone knew she was going to talk about her relationship with Olivia.

After giving one or two interviews and seeing the repercussion, their cell phones blew up. Everyone wanted a piece of Mellie.

They asked everything Olivia said they would and more. The questions were invasive and they had no sense of privacy, but Mel knew it was the only way to get it over with. “It was for a greater good” she repeated to herself “This is going to put you into office”. And she played it with perfection. She was very proud of herself and her self-control.

Tonight, however, it was different – the reporter was Sally Langston – and there were a chance Mellie would lose her mind in this one.

They put a lot of thought if they should schedule a interview with Sally in first hand – and get it over with in the beginning – or if they should wait. They decided to wait and test to see what questions the less scary reporters or the ones who didn’t hate her would ask, so they could be prepared. They thought they were, but with this woman you never know.

“I have not slept with Olivia while I was still with Fitz, or when she was still with Fitz.” The woman was getting on her nerves.

“Isn’t it suspecting that you became “friends” out of nowhere? Maybe Fitz tried to be a naughty boy and wanted to have a threesome with the two of you and then you wanted him out.”

“For God’s sake, Sally.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the absurd the woman was asking. It was like every other reporter had already made the good questions and she was left with these crazy theories. “That’s not how it happened. As I said, Liv and I tried to put our differences aside to work on the campaign. We weren’t even planning in becoming friends, let alone lovers. It just happened.”

Sally tried to provoke her some more and Mellie thought about saying “You, more than anyone, should know about our story. You are the one who followed us, took pictures and “leaked” them” more than once, but she managed to control herself.

When she didn’t have any crazy theories about her relationship with Olivia anymore, she asked “What are you going to do now? You are not first lady, you are not senator, and you are not married to Fitz anymore…”

“I don’t know yet. I am trying to focus on my kids right now. I spend as much time with them as possible. I am also focusing on me and my wishes to figure out where I am heading on. I am reevaluating my life and my believes. I think I really need time to separate my values from my ex husband’s values before I decide to do anything.”

“So you will not try to run for office anymore?”

“I don’t know. I am open to it, of course, but I am not sure.”

“Why this sudden change of heart?” Everyone knew about Mellie’s ambition.

“I am not saying I gave up. All I am saying is that I spent my whole life in the shadow of men – first my father and then Fitz’s. I had a lot of power, I know, more than most woman, but I was running for office and still, what everyone thought was “this candidate is the ex-wife of the currently president”. I am grateful for how far I’ve got and for everyone that helped me get here – they included - but if there’s one good thing that came from all this mess that was the leaked photos that lead to knowing I am a lesbian and to loosing the campaign is that people have to like me for me. If I try to run for office again – what I am not sure I will – I need to show them the real me so they can choose if they want me to be president and I still have to figure out some things.”

It was the perfect answer. She wasn’t denying or diminishing her past, but was open for new possibilities. Even Sally Langston was speechless.

“One thing that I do know is: even though my sexual orientation is a big part of me, is not all that I am. Accepting that I am gay was life changing and it brought me real love, but it doesn’t change my abilities as a politician or as whatever career I choose next.”

* * *

 

At home, Liv was waiting for her with wine and Thai food.

“You were great! Gracious!” She said before Mellie could even take her shoes. “I didn’t think you were going to behave so perfectly with Sally, but we can almost say America loves you again.”

“Almost? How are my numbers?” She sat on the couch, put some wine of her glass and kissed Olivia quickly.

“I just got up the phone with Quinn; she said people on social media can’t stop talking about you. Most of them love you and everyone wants to know if you are running again.”

“But…”

“Everything is going as planned, but until now you only talked _about_ us. They’ve never seen us together and I think it’s time.”

“People have seen us together plenty of times.” It was true, they weren’t hiding their relationship – there was no point, after all, but that was not what Olivia meant and Mellie knew it.

“Paparazzi have taken photos of us together on the streets, having dinner, going to work… yes, but I mean they haven’t spoken to us together.” And then Liv said the words Mellie didn’t want to hear “I think we should do an interview together.”

“Liv, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said almost like a whisper.

Liv put her hand in Mellie’s tight, trying to comfort her. “Babe, I know you’re afraid, but we’ve come so far. You didn’t believe we would survive all these interviews and look where we are. It’s time to give the next step so we can move on and you will be taken as a serious candidate again. Don’t you want to talk about politics? About what’s happening in the world? I know you’re sick of only talking about your love life, but that’s how things work. We are almost there, ok?”

Liv always knew how to say the right things. She was the right amount of professional and caring to make Mellie believe in herself.

Mellie had always been one of the most confident people Olivia knew and even when she had doubts or was broken, she knew exactly how to hide it and where her focus should be, so she would get what she wanted, but losing that election changed her somehow and Olivia was willing to do anything to give the woman she loved strength and confidence she once had back.

“I think we could do it… but we should wait some time. People are still processing what I said in the last ones.”

“You are right. How much time you think you need?” Liv knew “people” processing, probably meant her.

“I don’t know. We waited more than two months to start talking about it. This time is not a scandal, so a month or so should do it.”

* * *

 

“We are here with America’s most famous couple.” The crowd started screaming as the host said it and the camera focused on Mellie and Olivia. They chose to go to a less formal talk show. “What a ride you two have been! You were the former president’s wife and you were his mistress, then you broke up and you were his formal girlfriend, and then not anymore…” The host pointed out to each of them as she talked.

“Yeah… I just wish people would forget this.” Mellie let it out and Liv gave her a disapproval look.

“How were you two able to forget all that and even be friends in the first place?” She asked ignoring what Mellie said.

“Mel wanted to run for president, I had helped to manage Fitz’s campaign in the past and any of us were in a relationship with him anymore… so I said yes. It was hard at the beginning, too much history, as you said, but I don’t know, we got to really spend time together without having to pretend and we just got along well.”

“More than well, I would say.” Mellie laughed. “But we were once friends, at the beginning, before I knew about the affair and everything got complicated. I’ve admired you back then.” She looked at Liv when she said that.

“And how did you know it was more than a friendship?”

“We just knew.” They both said it together and laughed a little. They were so cute, it would be impossible for the country not to love this at this point.

“It’s not that different, you know, than a heterosexual relationship. I mean, it is different in a lot of ways, but is just love, as in any other kind of relationship. Once we became friends, we had already left all the history behind. I understand it can be difficult for you, for everyone to assimilate that, it was hard for us too, but we did it and I hope y’all can do it too. Really.”

“I, for one, think you form a great couple. Powerful.” She was probably trying to please them. “I just have to ask what the American people want to know.”

“We understand, go ahead.”

“Mellie gave plenty of interviews already; she told us everything about how this was for her and how this was for her, but what about you, Olivia?”

“Sorry, what do you mean?”

“Was it a surprise for you to fall in love with a woman?”

“It was definitely unexpected to fall in love with my best friend, but it wasn’t a surprise to fall for a woman.” Both the audience and the host seemed surprised. “I know that I am bisexual for quite some time.”

“How come we’ve never seen you with a woman before?” This seemed like an improvised question.

“I try to keep my private life private.” It was all she said.

* * *

 

All the interviews followed the same path. They asked questions about the couple, how they ended up together, and Mellie’s kids reaction, more about Liv’s past relationships and of course, where they were heading to – this last one they avoided answering. They were America’s more loved couple. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been some time since I originally was posting this fic, I don't know if anyone will read it, but if you did, please comment and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the last scene of this chapter, everything is going to be okay.

The following weeks were going perfectly good for Mellie. She had just gave her final interview on the subject Mellivia – that’s how people were calling them online – and she thought she would be ready to talk about things that really matters sooner than she expected. Thinking about it, maybe things were going to good for Mellie’s pattern.

“Hey, babe.” It was Liv calling. She was on her way home with food.

“Where are you? You need to come to OPA now.” She sounded serious.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Mellie asked, but Liv had turned off the call.

Mellie entered the conference room to find Olivia talking to a woman that looked familiar, but she couldn’t remember from where she knew her… Oh, it couldn’t be!

“Luisa?”

“Melody.” She turned around to see the brunette.

“What are you doing here?” This couldn’t be happening.

“I came to see you.” It’s been more than twenty years, why now?

“What for?” She was nervous.

“You don’t need to react like this.” Was this woman testing Mellie’s patience? “I was just talking to Olivia… Someone contacted me. I think they know about you and I.”

“What?” She needed to sit.

“I don’t know who it is, but I am guessing is someone working for Sally Langston. She probably isn’t happy about how people are starting to like you again.”

“Oh god, how did they find out about you? How did they get to you?” As she thought earlier: things were going too good for her.

“Olivia asked me to tell everything I knew to some guy… Huck, I guess.”

“Yes, Huck.”

“I did. He said he will track him down and try to shut him.”

“Thank you, Luisa.”

“Can we talk? Alone?”

Mellie looked at Liv to see how she was reacting about all this. She seemed calm, but you could never know with her.

“I will look into this.” She gave the brunette an okay look and left.

“Yes… I guess.”

“It was hard watching you from far for all these years. It killed me when I found out you were dating some man back at college, but when I heard who he was, who his father was and the career he had planned, I understood. It didn’t stop hurting, but I knew you had chose politics over love.”

“Luisa…”

“Just let me talk.” When Mellie didn’t interrupt her, she continued. “I followed his career… for fuck’s sake Mellie; couldn’t you have chosen a decent man, at least? You married a republican!”

“I thought you said you understood.”

“I did! I did, but I kept imagining how he wasn’t good for you or how unhappy you were. I am not saying you should’ve been happy with me or anything, I’ve moved on, it’s been a long time. I am married; I have a lovely wife and a child. I am just saying you deserved better.” She stopped for a second. “And that’s why I am here. I was glad to know you finally made peace with who you are and you found love. I didn’t tell anything to anyone, let alone Sally Langston. I understand why you had to say Olivia was your first, even though I know that’s not true.”

“Thank you.”

“I just wanted to let you know so you can avoid a scandal. You wouldn’t be able to handle one more.”

“Thank you, Luisa, honestly.” Mellie was still a little shocked to see the woman after all these years, but she was really glad the woman would do that for her. Especially after all she did to her.

“Anyway, it’s nice to see you again.” She smiled. “I have to go now, take care.”

* * *

 

“Luisa, wait…” She ran and hugged her. “It’s nice to see you too. After all I did to you it’s good to know you don’t want to hurt me.”

“I would never.” She said. “I voted for you, you know? Even that you are a republican and all…”

Mellie laughed. “I don’t know about that anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am discovering a lot of things about myself now, you know? Life has been different since I don’t have to be in the shadow of Fitz anymore. It’s a whole new me.”

“It’s good to hear. Too bad you didn’t listen to me back in college.” She shouldn’t have said that. “Now I really have to go.”

* * *

 

“So… your ex, hun?” Olivia said a few hours later at her apartment.

“You’re jealous?” Mellie started laughing.

“Of course not! It was just… unexpected.”

“For me too. I never thought I’d see her again in my life, but she wanted to help. It was for the best.” She knew Liv in fact was a little jealous besides what she said.

“It was.” They were in silence for a moment and then she said “She told me something.”

“What?”

“How you two broke up.”

“Oh…”

“She thought I knew, I guess. And so did I.”

“I’m sorry, Liv. I was afraid to tell you.” She said like she was trying not to cry.

“I thought you knew you can tell me anything.”

“I do, I do. I guess I was ashamed of how I acted. I really hurt her.”

“You were scared, it’s okay.”

“I never thought it was a possibility I was into women until her and even when I was with her, I thought I was just having fun, you know? I never thought it could actually be something.” She made a pause. “When she told me she wanted to go public, to be serious, I panicked. She told me she loved me and I left.” She let a tear fall. “I loved her too, I know that now, but I just couldn’t.”

“It’s okay, Mel.” Liv hugged her. “It was a long time ago; I would never judge you for that.”

“You don’t think I’m a bad person for that?”

“I don’t. And never does Luisa.” She kissed the woman on the forehead. “You have to let the past where it belongs, you know you can’t change it. You couldn’t accept your sexual orientation and you married a man, it’s not your fault. You need to make peace with it.”

“You’re right.”

“Now, that’s not the Mellie I like to see. Where is the woman who doesn’t let anything shaken her up? I’d like to see the confident you again.”

“I don’t know if she even exists anymore.”

“Yes, she does. Now, repeat after me: I am a confident woman and I won’t let anything or anyone take me down.” She said like a general.

“I am a confident woman and I won’t let anything or anyone take me down.” Mellie said laughing.

“Again!”

“You are impossible!” She couldn’t stop laughing.

Liv rolled her eyes “Again!” she continued to say that until Mellie repeated without laughing.

“Happy now?”

“Very much so.” Liv was the one laughing now.

This was the moment Mellie knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman right in front of her. She thought about asking right there, at that moment, but she wanted to be special, so she waited.

* * *

 

A week had passed since the accident and Olivia finally went to their home. She didn’t want to go there and face everything, but she had to.

They lived at the white house for now, but they’ve bought a little apartment just for them and it was where they were going for the night after the wedding.

She went straight to their room and turned the lights and saw the surprise Mellie had done for them: there was petals of red roses from the door through the bed and on the bed there was more petals making the shape of a heart; the bed sheet was also red and made of silk; there was a beverage cart by the side of the bed with champagne - the ice had turned into water already.

She took her shoes, went to the wardrobe and took one of Mellie’s shirt so she could smell it and feel the woman there. This was too much for her, she couldn’t stand on her feet anymore, so she fell on the floor, crying. They were supposed to be happy right now. When were they going to be happy?

* * *

 

Olivia woke up a few hours later, still on the floor. She needed to recompose herself, so she decided to take a long and hot shower.

After that, she put Mellie’s shirt and lay in bed. She pulled the roses away and realized there was a portrait on the desk besides the bed and a note next to it. It was a picture of the two of them laughing. They looked truly happy.

_There’s no one in the world for me, but you. I love you and when I think it’s not possible to love someone this much, I love you a little more. Never forget that this is forever. You and I are forever._

_Yours, Mel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please leave kudos and comment what you think about it :)


	16. Chapter 16

Huck has had been able to track the source and shut it down. Thanks to Luisa, Sally had not been able to create another scandal and ruin her. Did that mean she would actually have a chance to become president? Who knows, but she was getting closer each day.

* * *

 

“Mellie, we know you always had some opinions that were against the Republican Party, at least, the most conservatives. On your last interviews you’ve talked a lot about changing some of your views about the world, about how in these last year you got to evaluate your perfective about life, how you walk through it… Anyway, we’d like to ask you a little about those changes.” Linda, a reporter from BBC, said in the middle of an interview. She was giving them for about two weeks now. When Mellie gave the woman a signal that she could make the questions, she continued “I am going to start with any easy one. Do you consider yourself a feminist?”

“I never did, as a republican, but I definitely do now. I’ve learned a lot after “the incident”. It wasn’t just about homosexuality, we are also two women, and heterosexuality is the biggest and most powerful bond women have with patriarchy.” She didn’t want to be talking about Olivia on tv anymore, but it was necessary to explain some things, after all the woman did show her a totally different world. “Of course, sexual orientation is not a choice and I am not blaming women for being on a heterosexual relationship, neither am I telling every woman to turn gay because there’s no such thing, but I’ve learned a lot with the people whom supported me during all of this and I think it makes sense. If you told me a few years ago I was going to be a feminist, I’d laugh at you and say some women want privilege and that’s ridiculous, but I see now how important feminism is.”

“Would you say you’d have more chances on politics if you were a man?”

“Yes. I am glad I am a woman and that I got to open so many doors to so many women already and I’d like to keep doing that, but it’s clear for me that I’ve stand behind men my whole life.” She stopped to think if she was being too progressive, but then she remembered she didn’t have to please republicans anymore. “Every time someone says “Behind a great man, there’s always a great woman” all I can hear is “In front of a great woman, there’s always a man standing on her way” as a friend of mine likes to say.”

Mellie was serious, but Linda took it as a joke and laughed, so she did the same.

“Following the feminist question, we know you’ve advocated for Planned Parenthood in the past… what’s your opinion about it now? And what about abortion?”

“Yes, I’ve showed support for Planned Parenthood before and I don’t think this will ever change. Those are basic woman rights and it goes beyond abortion. It is about health care. Woman who have breast cancer, uterine cancer or any illness related to that depend on it, or the ones who want to make exams and prevent it, it’s about planning when you want and if you want to be a mother… as I said it’s about basic rights. And it is also about abortion, of course.” She made another pause. “I am not pro-abortion; I don’t think anyone is, but I am pro-choice, yes. Having in mind women are raped and sometimes get pregnant against their will; or they don’t have basic sexual education classes and don’t know how to prevent pregnancy; or they have delicate pregnancies that could put in risk their life or the baby’s; or they simple don’t want or are not ready to have a child… is not my place to tell them what to do. It’s their body, therefore it’s their choice. Not mine, not anyone else’s.” She took a sip of water. “Planned Parenthood not only guarantee that this is legal, but also that every woman can afford it. It’s been like that for years and it works, people often try to shut it down, but I hope they never succeed.”

“That’s a good answer. I don’t think I need to ask you about LGBT rights, since you are one… but I’d like to ask, are you a lesbian or are you bisexual?”

“Here we go again… Didn’t I talk about my personal and love life enough already?” Mellie sounded frustrated. “I am going to answer this one, but I’d hope we could talk about important issues rather than my personal life over and over again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I am gay, not bi. I’ve had relationships with men my whole life, yes, but that’s called compulsory heterosexuality.”

The reporter wanted to talk more about it, but with Mellie’s response, she decided to just move on.

“Since you want to talk about important issues, there have been a lot of shootings in the last few months and people are trying to make congress approve laws about gun control. What do you think about that? Do you think regulation is the answer?”

“That’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot lately. Shootings are not something unusual here, unfortunately. I’ve never thought gun-control was the answer. People kill people, not guns right? That’s what I thought, but I was obligated to see the other side after so many shootings in such a short period of time and they happen to be right. Yes, people kill people, if it’s not guns, it will probably be something else, but arms make it so much easier. People are able to kill thousands of people in seconds with arms; we should at least make it harder to them to buy it, so yes regulation is probably the answer. We should at least try. If it doesn’t work, we try something else, but we should do more than sit there and say “we can’t do anything” when we can actually do something.”

They proceeded to talk about economy, social programs, private vs. public initiative and finally Frank Vargas administration. The reporter asked Mellie if she planned on running for office again and besides her wanting to say yes, she knew it was still too soon, so she said she wasn’t sure yet, but wasn’t discarding the option.

* * *

 

“You were great, Mel!” it was the first thing Olivia said to Mellie when she got home. As usual, the woman was waiting for her girlfriend with food and wine - not popcorn because Mellie wanted Liv to eat healthily.

“I really was, wasn’t I?” this sounded more like the confident Mellie she used to know and love, not the one who doubted herself.

“Wow, someone is on a confident mood tonight.”

“I am!” She smiled from ear to ear. “I don’t know, I think talking about politics, which is what I am used to, even that from a different perspective now made me realize I am capable to win this. At least now they are hearing me and taking me serious again.”

“I am so glad to hear this. I’ve told you everything would work, didn’t I? And I am Olivia Pope, I am never wrong.”

“Yes, you did.” She laughed and kissed the woman. “But we still have a long journey ahead of us.”

“And we are going to win every step of it, just like we did now.”

The two of them spent the night awake talking about political strategies and Mellie and Olivia’s future. They did it often, but this night, they could feel great things were waiting for them.

* * *

 

Olivia finally recomposed herself, stopped crying and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She hasn’t eaten properly since before Mellie’s accident – she didn’t actually mind, but she knew Mel wouldn’t approve and she had to do it for her.

She had to pass through the living room to go from the bedroom to the kitchen and she noticed there were paints on the wall - one of them was a paint of the two of them on the moment Mellie proposed to her. The woman had actually put a lot of effort to decorate the place. Liv was sure she wanted to surprise her and in another circumstances, it would make her so happy to feel this loved and appreciated, but now it just made her sad.

What if she never got to hear Mellie laugh again? What if she never got to hear her say “I love you” or have the chance to say “I love you” to her? What if they never got to cuddleor just spend time together? What if the woman never wakes up? God, she would even miss the woman complaining non-stop for hours.

* * *

 

Three months have passed since that interview and things were actually going really well, as predicted, but this night it wasn’t about politics, it was all about Mellie and Olivia as a couple.

Mellie took a long time preparing a surprise for the woman she loved and she wanted everything to be perfect. Every single detail.

“Where are we?” Liv asked. Mel had called her on the afternoon and asked the woman to meet her on some spot and when she got there; her girlfriend blindfolded her and took her somewhere. “Where are we, Mel?” she repeated. “I am dying of curiosity!”

“Be patient, just some more steps.” She sounded mysterious.

A couple minutes later, Mellie took off the blindfold of Liv’s eyes. They were somewhere on the country side with a lagoon, where there was a boat waiting for them.

“Mel, what’s this?” The woman seemed shocked.

Mellie didn’t respond anything, she just walked and when she got close to the boat, she asked if Liv wanted help to get on it.

On the other side of the lagoon, there were musicians waiting for them on a distance. Closer, there was a stall covered with flowers, a table for them and another one with what seemed like food, but it was covered. It all seemed magical.

As they seated, a waiter approached them, but Mellie made a signal for him to wait and he made a sign for the musicians to start playing. They played a peaceful and lovely music.

“Mel, what’s all this?” Liv asked again, hoping this time she would get an answer.

“Liv, I’ve been thinking for a while now.” She held the other woman’s hand. “We’ve been to a lot together. When we met, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and if I am being honest, I felt a little threatened, but I thought we could be good friends, which did not happened. We became enemies and I thought we would never overcome all that, but we did, we started working together and then we became friends. Good friends. Best friends, even, but it was more than that. I fell in love with you and you for me. It wasn’t easy, I know, but we were strong enough and we got through all of that. We are happy.”

“And…” She said after the woman stopped talking, she seemed nervous.

“Wait.” She made a signal for the waiter to bring something to her. It was a jewelry box.

“There’s no doubt in my heart that I want to spend my whole life by your side. You are my one and only.” She opened the box and Liv saw the two diamond rings. Mellie got up, asking Liv to do the same. She got on her knees and asked. “Would you make me the happiest girl on the world by being my wife? Would you marry me?”

“Yes! God, Mel, yes!”

Mellie got up to kiss her soon-to-be wife. It was a remarkable kiss, like on the movies and it felt like fireworks inside them.

For dinner, they have Liv favorite dish and as she ate, she knew it was Mellie who cooked it herself.

“I can’t believe you made this all for me, Mel. I’d have say yes if you asked me in the middle of traffic.”

“I wanted it to be special.” She kissed her fiancée. “After all, you’ll only get married once; I ain’t letting you wake away from me anymore.” She laughed.

“Who said I will ever want to wake away? We are each other’s forever now.”

At the exact time she said this, their song started to play.

“May I have this dance?” The brunette asked.

“You may.”

“I love you, Liv.” She said as they danced as they were one.

“I love you too. _Over a cliff._ ”

* * *

 

How Olivia missed those moments. She thought they were going to be happy forever, she just didn’t know their forever might be so short.

She was at hospital again. A month had passed and it was the day they brought Mellie back from the induced coma.

“We are going to give her medication which will stop the effects of the drugs we gave to induce the coma. She is supposed to wake up after this, but we don’t know what happened to her during this time, so we don’t know if she is actually going to wake up.” A doctor who was explaining the procedure to Olivia said something among those lines, but she wasn’t paying enough attention. It hurts too much to see Mellie like that.

After they did everything, they left the room.

“She is going to wake up any moment now.” Liv kept repeating that to herself.

She sat on a chair next to Mellie’s bed, held her hand and waited, but two hours passed and nothing. She was starting to be really worried. She didn’t know the exact time it took for people to actually wake up – she was too scared to read about it and get unpleasant news.

“I need you to wake up, Mel. We didn’t get to live our lives together yet. We have so much to do – so many places we didn’t go, so many foods we haven’t eaten, so many books we haven’t read, so many films and tv shows we haven’t watch together. We gotta do a lot of things.” She was crying. “We were going to have a child and name her Amy, remember? And you’ve got the country to run, so I am gonna need you to wake up, okay? Please, wake up.”

Liv was so tired, she couldn’t sleep properly on the last month – the hospital beds weren’t comfortable and she just couldn’t go home for a long time. In the middle of so much begging and crying, she slept for exact 5 hours, until the machines Mellie were connected on started to make a lot of noise.

“I’m going to need you to leave.” A nurse said to her.

“What the hell is happening?” The nurse didn’t answer, but she saw the doctors trying to reanimate her through the door glasses.

“Mellie had a heart attack.” Liv said to herself, in panic. “She can’t die.” Just the thought of it made Olivia’s legs tremble. She sat on a chair and started praying. Olivia wasn’t a religious person, but for Mellie’s life, everything was worth it. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellie wakes up! And Mellivia can finnaly have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hey everyone! I am sorry it took me soooo long to update, I really strugle with my writing routine and finishing stuff that I've started, but the story has come to an end. I have planned for it to have 18 chapters, but since I'm so bad at updating I've decided to do one bigger chapter.  
> \- I'm so grateful for everyone who read it til the end. I know it's been hard, but y'all are amazing and very very patients.  
> \- I hope you enjoy this ending!!!  
> \- And last, but not less important, LONG LIVE MELLIVIA!!!

Mellie did not die after all. And neither did she have a heart attack. All the complications in the woman’s case were normal, but Olivia’s mind always took her to the worst scenario possible. She hated that about herself, but she knew it was only made out of concern for her fiancée or could she say wife? They were supposed to be married right now after all.

Hours after Olivia was kicked out of Mellie’s room, they called her back. The nurse that was taking care of the president since the begging went to her on the cafeteria and said “There’s someone asking for your presence.”

“Who? Is Karen here already? She said it would take at least a couple more hours.”

“No, Ms. Pope. Mellie. Your wife is calling for you.”

“What?” She standed when Sara went to talk to her, but she just fell on her chair. After this morning, she was more than sure Mel wouldn’t make it and that she should just start to make peaces with it, that’s why she called Karen on the first place, but now… Now the woman was awake.

“Your wife is calling for you, Ms. Pope.”

After the shock, Liv went running to the woman’s room. She was waiting for this moment for so long. It had been almost two months of pain and suffering, but for Olivia it took forever. Every minute of not having Mellie with her was agonizing.

“Mel!” She hugged the woman so tight, like her life depended on it.

“Ouch.” The woman was still too fragile, so Liv let go of the hug.

“I can’t believe you’re alive and awake! I was so scared.”

“You thought I was going to give up a good fight? I am too stubborn to die.”

“Oh, so you will live forever?” It was incredible that Mellie had just woken up and was already making her laugh.

“I won’t die before I marry you.”

Oh… the wedding. Just thinking about it made Liv sad.

“You bet your ass you won’t.”  Liv said, but didn’t sound too convincing.

“What is it, babe?”

“I…” the woman couldn’t take it; she was supposed to be strong for Mellie. Her fiancée was the one who had just woken up from a coma after an accident, but she starts crying. “I am sorry, Mel. I was just so scared. I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Oh, honey, it’s okay. Come here!” She pulled the other woman close to her, hugging for what seemed forever. And everything fell into place as they were where they both felt safer – in each other’s arms.

They don’t know much time passed, but after sometime a doctor came in to check on Mellie and explain how her recovery would be.

* * *

 

Mellie was thriving and every interview she gave the chances of her becoming president would increase. It really was her time to shine.

Olivia and she had agreed that although they wanted to get married right away, she should focus on her career for now and married after the campaign was over – when she would, hopefully, be the first woman to be the President of the United States.

After a year, Melody had finally announced that she actually planned to run for office, which was not a surprised for the people. They knew it was going to happen soon or later and the ones who weren’t sure, hoped she would run. The country had never seen someone change so much in so little time, but still have weighed opinions, good government plans and great leadership. She was America’s favorite again, and this time, a democrat.

* * *

 

As it was predicted, Mellie won the election. The republican candidate was Susan Ross, who was competing again.

“I, Melody Margaret Grant, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States. So help me God.” She said at the night of the ceremony.

She had dreamed of this moment her whole life and it felt better than she could ever imagine. Olivia was standing right besides her, posing as her wife and next to her were her children, who supported her with their whole heart. Fitz was there too, they evolved to have a good relationship, now that she had found her true self and true love, there was no need to hate the father of her children, as long as she respected her, everything was fine.

The only way this moment could be any better, it was if Jerry was still alive, but she tried not to think about this. The whole country was watching her.

* * *

 

Two months passed into the woman’s recovery and she was almost good as new. They were being extra cautious because of whom she was, but it would not take long until she would be able to return to all of her normal activities.

“And when are we getting officially married?” Mellie asked out of nowhere one night at dinner. “Don’t look at me like this. I know you have everything planned already. You can’t help yourself.”

Olivia laughed. The woman really knew her better than anyone. “As soon as the doctor releases you. And we’re doing it here at the White House; you ain’t taking no cars this time.” She said as if it was a joke, but Mellie knew she was terrified of another accident.

Their first night at the White House with Mellie as the leader of the free world was spent as family night. She wanted to enjoy her daughter’s company for as long as she could before she went back to college and her youngest son was growing up so fast, soon she wouldn’t be living at home anymore. She knew she was a very busy woman, but she tried to be as present of a mother as she could be and tonight it was all about them, before she had to run the world.

The woman had redecorated the house to her taste and she did an amazing job. If she had won the election the first time, she would barely have any work, since she decorated it for Fitz, but with all that happened, she had found the house decorated with Vargas taste and not to talk badly about him, but their taste did not match.

She tried to give the space an light and clean air, everything from the carpet to the paintings in the wall were in pastel tons and it looked beautiful.

“Which film do you want to watch?” Olivia asked the kids.

“Can it be Ocean’s 8? I am obsessed with them.” Karen said.

“Isn’t it Ocean’s 11? Of course it can, I love George Clooney.”

“No, mom. That’s the men’s version; I am talking about the women’s version. With Sandra Bullock and Cate Blanchet?”

Mellie made a confused face.

“Ugh. I can’t believe it. You’re such a bad lesbian.” Everyone laughed pretty hard.

“I’m sorry!” She couldn’t stop laughing. “Let’s watch it then, so I can become a good lesbian.”

“You already are, babe.” Olivia said and kissed her. It was annoying how cute they were. Even in this situation, she would find a way to compliment her partner.

“But what do I get watching this? I always have to watch the girly movies with you.” Teddy seemed frustrated.

“It’s a good film, Ted. Shut up!” Karen seemed to really love it. And so did everyone as they watched it.

“I totally am Lou. And you’re Debbie.” Olivia said to Mellie as soon as the film ended.

“Yes, totally. I am the leader.”

“Aaaaand they are girlfriends.”

“No, they are not! What?” Mellie seemed confused as always.

“Yes, they’re mom.” Karen jumped into the conversation. “You’re not getting your good lesbian badge if you don’t see it.”

“Oh, no. I totally see it. Can I have my badge now?”

“You’re faking it mom.”

Everyone was laughing, until Mellie turned to see Liv’s plate and she had not eaten a thing.

“Liv, you have to it something.”

“I’m not hungry. I’ll eat it later.”

“Just prove it!” Mellie put some in the fork and tried to make her eat just a bite.

“Yep. You two totally are Debbie and Lou.” Teddy, who was on his phone the whole time said.

* * *

 

Their official wedding day had finally arrived. After all they’ve been through, they both doubted this day would come, but their love was strong and everything was perfect.

The ceremony was held on the backyard of the White House, as Olivia had told Mellie it would be. This time it was even more reserved then before, the only people present were Huck, Abby, Quinn, Marcus, Fitz, her children, the minister and security. They really were the only people that mattered and they had supported them from the beginning to this moment.

They’ve met in the altar and couldn’t believe how lucky they were to have each other. Olivia was wearing a dark blue suit this time, very simple and clean make up, her hair was down with her natural curls. She was breath taking.

Mel was wearing a long lacey dress again – she seemed to really love them –, this time her makeup was heavier, but it was still not too smoky, and her lips were red. Her hair was up on a braid. She was stunning as always.

“I can’t say I loved you as soon as my eyes found yours, we had to walk a long path until we could understand the other, know each other well and love each other as we do now, but I can say that I’ve admired you since the beginning and I admired you even more every day. One of my favorite things is to watch you take care of your children, the people who don’t know you like I do won’t believe how good of a mother you are. They probably think you are too cold to really care for them and I once thought that too, but boy, was I wrong. You are the best mother I had the luck to meet and the way you love them is how I know who you really are on the inside. I hope I can watch you with them and be part of this little family of ours for as long as I live.” She paused for a moment.

“Do you, Melody Margaret, take Olivia Pope, to be your wife, promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honor her all the days of your life?” The minister asked.

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please leave comments with your thoughts about it! Being good or bad, it helps me to improve my writing.


End file.
